Life's Unexpected Twists & Turns
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: Bella & Edward are finally expecting a child after trying for four years out of their six year marriage. Bella is ecstatic, but Edward is slowly drifting away for reasons unknown to Bella. What happens when Bella's life is suddenly turned upside down, and someone she barely knows jumps in and helps her?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Mindylou123 & juliet709 for being my Betas & helping with ideas!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Bella finished placing dinner on the table and making sure she had everything in its place. It was her and Edward's sixth wedding anniversary. Today was different than all the rest. Bella couldn't wait for her husband to return home from work. She had a little surprise for him. Under his napkin laid a single piece of paper with test results that read "PREGNANT". After four years of trying with many failed results, they finally were having a baby.

Bella made sure she looked good in the hallway mirror and waited at the door for Edward. She saw his headlights in the driveway and butterflies filled her stomach.

"Hey." Edward said as he walked through the door.

"Hey. How was work?" Bella replied, taking his coat and hanging it up.

"Fine. Have to be back in an hour to finish up the big case."

"Okay. I have dinner prepared. Come."

Bella led him to the dining room and to his seat. He sat down, pulled his napkin onto his lap and stared at the paper sitting there.

"What's this?" He asked as he unfolded it.

"Happy anniversary." Bella beamed as his eyes widened reading the piece of paper.

"Is this true?"

Bella nodded, still smiling. "I been feeling off lately and thought I was coming down with the flu and so I went to the doctor today and she confirmed I was pregnant."

"How far?" Edward was still in a state of shock.

"Four weeks from what she said. I have an appointment Monday with the OB/GYN to see exactly how far."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Edward sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Aren't you happy? We've been trying for years now." Bella's face fell slightly.

"I mean, yeah I am. It's just a surprise."

"It was for me too. But it's what we wanted."

"Yeah. I have to get back to the office. I'll see you later." Edward put the paper and his napkin back on the table and got up to leave.

"Don't you want to eat and spend a little time together? It's our anniversary." Bella asked, following Edward to the entry way.

"This is an important case. I'll be back later." Edward grabbed his coat, keys and briefcase and walked out.

Bella stood in shock at how Edward reacted. She was sure he was going to be ecstatic about the baby news. Instead, he just leaves. A tear escapes her as she begins to put dinner up in the fridge as it was. Afterwards, she slowly climbs the stairs of their home and heads to the shower.

She strips off her new dress, the one she had just bought that day to celebrate, her undergarments and let her hair down and stepped under the hot water. She began to cry. She didn't know why Edward was being the way he was lately. Staying gone at the office long hours, hardly coming home at a decent time. Today was worst. Their anniversary that she had planned out to the max, even a surprise positive pregnancy test.

She quickly washed and dried off, walking into the bedroom to dress in her nightgown. It was only nine at night, but Bella was already tired. She cut the lights and went to bed, tossing and turning the entire night. She woke when she felt the bed dip beside her. Glancing at the clock read 3:36am. She didn't make any indication she was awake while Edward laid beside her. He leaned over, kissed her cheek and rolled over.

Another tear escaped Bella.

* * *

Monday had finally came. Bella was excited to be going to the baby doctor. Edward has promised to meet her there on his lunch break. The weekend improved slightly for them. Edward would leave for a couple hours saying he was meeting the guys for lunch or bowling. Bella believed he was finally getting happier about the baby news.

She was smiling as she entered the office. It was a quaint place. Neutral colors on the walls with wall clings in baby nursery styles covered the area. She walked to the sliding window to check in.

"May I help you?" A plump red haired lady asked sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am. Isabella Cullen here to see Dr. McCarty at noon."

"Is this your first visit?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Take this clipboard and fill out the highlighted areas. Once you are done he sure to sign and bring back your insurance card." The lady handed Bella a clipboard and pen through the window.

Bella found a spot at the back corner and began filling out the papers. It took her all of five minutes to do so. Every few minutes she would look at her phone to see the time. Edward still hadn't made it yet. Bella waited twenty minutes before her name was called. She watched the door to see if Edward was going to make it.

"Mrs. Cullen, we can't wait much longer. If your husband shows, I will bring him to your room." The nurse said patiently to her.

Bella nodded and followed the nurse. She put her in a room and asked for a urine sample then waited outside. Once Bella was done, she placed the cup on the covered tray and opened the door. The nurse came in with the machine to check her blood pressure and went through the routine.

"Everything looks fine on your vitals. Dr. McCarty will be in shortly." The nurse left Bella sitting on the table.

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Edward asking him where he was and what she was doing. Her phone done a jingle letting her know she received a message.

*Can't make it. Stuck at the office. See you later.*

Bella sighed. She put her phone away and fought back the tears that threatened to escape her. A few minutes later a tall, slender blonde woman in her mid-twenties walked in.

"Isabella? Hello, I'm Dr. Rosalie McCarty. How are you today?" She held her hand out for Bella to take.

"Bella, please. And I'm fine thank you."

"So, is this your first baby?"

"Yes. It was a surprise. My husband and I have been trying for almost five years now."

"That's wonderful. Where is the father?"

"He couldn't leave work." Was all Bella would say.

"Ah. Well, if you will lie back, I will begin my exam and then we will see how far along you are."

Bella laid back while Dr. McCarty began her exam. She did all the usuals for a first-time visit. Next, she pulled out the ultrasound machine and put cold jelly on Bella's stomach.

"Let's see if we can see the baby." She moved the wand around slightly until a tiny blip appeared and noise of a heartbeat filled the room. "There's baby. Measuring at exactly seven weeks, so that puts you at having the baby around April twelfth. Conception date would be July twelfth or so."

Bella watched as the tiny blip moved around and smiled at the strong heartbeat. She just wished Edward was here. Dr. McCarty wiped Bella's stomach and handed her pictures from the ultrasound.

"Here is a bottle of prenatal vitamins to take once a day and I want to see you back in four weeks. If anything happens, whether you think its big or small, please, don't hesitate to call. My office number transfers to my cell after hours. I can come to you if need be." Dr. McCarty gave her a smile and an appointment card.

"Thank you." Bella put the vitamins and card in her purse. She left the office with tears once again. Edward never showed or even asked how the appointment went.

She drove home and began dinner, hoping Edward would attempt to have dinner with her that night and see his tiny child's first picture.

* * *

A/N: I'm back with another one my lovelies! :) First chapter isn't much, but its a start to an awesome story! Hope you will enjoy! Next chapter is in the works. Stay tuned...please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 ***thanks goes out to my beta juliet709 for the help :)***

* * *

"Edward, it's time to go." Bella said from outside Edward's office door.

"Just a minute." He yelled back.

It was Bella's four-week checkup. She was almost twelve weeks now and was beginning to show a little bump. She smiled as she slipped on her light sweater and seeing the bump. She was particularly happy because Edward had finally said he would go to an appointment with her.

"Okay. Let's go so we can get this over with." Edward walked out of his office and straight to the car.

Bella sighed. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the car. She saw Edward decided she was driving, so she got in on the driver's side. She started the car and began the thirty-minute drive to the clinic.

When they arrived, she checked in at the desk and had a seat at the back. Edward rolled his eyes and sat beside her.

"Can you act like you're happy to be here. You should be anyway. You're finally getting a child." Bella whispered to him.

"I am. I just don't want to be in here with all of these hormones." He waved his hand around at the women sitting in the office.

"We won't be here long anyway."

Bella was right. They sat there for fifteen minutes when her name was called. She went through the routine and waited for Dr. McCarty. She looked over to see Edward typing on his Blackberry.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" Rosalie walked in and shook Bella's hand.

"Doing good."

"Is this the dad?" Rosalie nodded towards Edward.

"Yes, this is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is Dr. Rosalie McCarty."

Edward looked up for a minute to give a small nod then back to his phone. Rosalie gave Bella a small smile.

"Well, have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yes. Every morning."

"Anything different?"

"Nope. Just the up all hours going to pee. I have gotten some heartburn and nausea that gets to where I can't eat sometimes."

"Okay. That's usual. I'll prescribe some meds that will be safe to take. Do we want to check on baby this time?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, please. I'd like to see every time if I can." She laughed.

Rosalie smiled. "Of course. Now, lie back and let's see that baby."  
Bella laid back on the bed and Rosalie put the cold gel on her stomach. She moved the wand around until they heard a strong heartbeat.

"Look, Edward. There's our baby." Bella said as she tapped him.

"Well, look at that." Edward said with a slight smile.

"Everything looks good. There's the feet and legs. Looks like this one is going to show us it's rear today." Rosalie laughed.

"Wow. When will we be able to find out the sex?" Bella asked.

"Next visit. Another four weeks. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins. Here is some Zofran for the nausea and it should help with the heartburn, too. Any questions?"

Bella looked at Edward who wasn't paying them any attention but was back on his phone. Bella sighed slightly and shook her head no.

"Well, if that's all, I will see you in four weeks, Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, it was nice to meet you."

"I'll be at the car. Keys." Edward held his hand out and Bella dug the keys out of her purse and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Dr. McCarty."

"Bella, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does your husband mistreat you, in any kind of way? I only ask because he wasn't here for the first appointment and today he just seemed to not care at all. Your reactions have me concerned."

"No, ma'am. He doesn't. He's just been busy working and just not into anything dealing with baby stuff lately, even if he should be considering this is all he wanted for years."

Rosalie nodded. "Okay. As your doctor, I have to make sure you are okay. If you need anything, anything at all, please, call me. Here is my personal cell number."

Bella took the number and slid it into her purse along with the prescription and next appointment card. She walked out to the car and got back behind the wheel.

"Want to grab some lunch together?" Bella asked before pulling out.

"I'm not hungry. Just want to get back."

"I'm starving. I'll just go through the drive-thru real quick. I'm wanting a bacon cheeseburger and a strawberry shake."

"You can't eat at home? Really, Bella? I want to get back. How hard is that to understand?" Edward's voice got a little louder as he talked.

Bella slumped away. Edward has never done that before. She drove straight home instead of stopping for food. Edward got out, slamming the door and going inside before coming back out with his own car keys. Bella didn't ask questions. She said goodbye to him, with no response, and went inside.

She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Instead, she went upstairs and laid down. For the second time that week, she cried. She couldn't understand what was going on with Edward all of a sudden. Why he wanted to stay gone all the time. Bella laid there and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Bella. Wake up, baby."

Bella opened her eyes to see Edward sitting beside her on the bed, stroking her hair.

"Hey. I'm sorry for earlier. I was just stressed over this case. Forgive me?"

Bella nodded. "I forgive you."

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head no.

"Good, well, not good considering you're pregnant. But good as in I have you something. Come on."

Edward helped Bella out of bed and led her downstairs to the dining room. Bella smiled when she saw a jumbo bacon cheeseburgers fries and a large strawberry shake sitting there. She hugged and kissed her husband before sitting down to eat.

Bella ate greedily until every bite was gone. Edward smiled at his wife. When she finished, he threw her wrappers away and took her back upstairs. He stripped her down and ran her a bath, complete with bubbles. He spent time washing her from top to bottom, stopping at her stomach, rubbing circles upon it.

He helped her out and dried her off, then took her to the bedroom and made love to her all night. Bella felt like she was in heaven. It had been awhile since she felt this way with Edward. Maybe now things would look up for them.

* * *

A/N: sorry its been so long! My phone went on the no screen seeing thing when it decided to jump off the table and land face first on the floor. But I am back with another chapter finally. I know its not a long one, but its more of a filler. Hope you enjoy! More reviews helps keep this story going! So let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

*thanks goes to juliet709 for beta'in*

* * *

Bella was anxious. It was her four-month checkup. It was the day they found out what they would be having. Edward had to go into work that morning for court but promised he would be there. The last few weeks had been great between them. Edward would take her out to eat or simply sit on the couch and rub her feet at night when they watched TV. He only stayed late at the office twice. Each time he would bring her food she had been craving to make up for it.

Bella slipped on her coat and headed out to the clinic. She arrived on time and signed in. She sat and waited for Edward to show up. She sent him a text to see where he was. She got no reply by the time she was called into the back.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. How are we today?" Nurse Jane asked.

"Fine. A little tired. Other than that I'm fine."

"Well, your blood pressure is low. That could explain why you're so tired. I need you to do a urine sample and then Dr. McCarty will be in to see you."

Bella went into the bathroom to give her urine then placed it on the table. She laid down on the bed and waited. Still no response from Edward. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bella?"

She was awoken by Rosalie shaking her gently.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Tired, but okay."

"No wonder you're tired. Your blood pressure is very low. And your iron as well. Any other problems?"

"The nausea hasn't subsided much. I take the pills you gave me every day. The only time I can eat is late at night."

"That shouldn't happen. I'll order blood work before you leave. See what is happening. So, where is your husband? I thought he would want to be here for the gender reveal."

"Yeah, me too. He hasn't answered any of my texts today."

"Would you like to go ahead and see what you're having?"

"Yes, please. I've been waiting." Bella gave a smile.

Rosalie smiled. "Alright then. Let's lie back and see if the baby will cooperate today." Rosalie applied the gel then turned on the ultrasound machine. She moved the wand around and found the baby.

"Good, strong heartbeat. 175. Now, let's see. There are the feet and legs. Well, congratulations Mrs. Cullen. It's a healthy baby girl."

Bella smiled. A girl. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. There she is. Showing us what she is."

Rosalie took measurements then printed out pictures for Bella to keep. She wiped the gel off and wrote on her chart.

"I'm going to order some blood work to be done. So, sit tight and I will be back."

Bella took her phone out and sent Edward a text.

*its a girl*

Still no answer.

Ten minutes later Rosalie came back in with the lab tech. They took several vials of blood and left the room. Rosalie stayed behind to talk to Bella.

"Bella, can you tell me how things have been with Edward lately?"

"Good. He's been sweet lately. There's been a couple of nights that he was gone late. Sometimes he is happy about the baby and then there are nights that he just doesn't have much to say about it. He promised he would be here today."

"Do you have any family around here that could help you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. My dad lives in Washington and my mom is off with her new husband who is in the minor leagues. My dad never really liked Edward. I'm an only child."

"Any friends?"

"They're all back home in Forks."

"Well, you have a friend here. Me. I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Dr. McCarty."

"Rosalie, please. Now, let me go see what your blood work says and I will be back."

Rosalie left. Bella let a tear escape her. She couldn't believe Edward had missed another appointment. She couldn't believe he was acting like he was.

Rosalie came back in just a few short minutes later. "Well, it looks like I need to keep you for a night or two. On top of your blood pressure being very low, your iron count is way too low and you have a case of mild dehydration."

"No wonder." Bella sighed. "Okay. I need to get ahold of Edward to bring me some things. When do I need to be put in?"

"Now if possible. I would let you go home and get things yourself, but I'm surprised you made it here. Follow me."

Bella followed Rosalie to the hospital. She gave her paperwork to admissions and had them set her up. Within the hour Bella was in a room, being hooked up to an IV.

She still couldn't get ahold on Edward. On his cell or the office.

"Comfortable?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

Bella nodded.

"You need anything?"

Bella shook her head. She didn't feel like talking.

Rosalie sighed. "I'll be on call if you need me. I'll stop by this evening to check on you."

Bella just nodded. She stared out the window and watched the rain fall down outside. It perfectly matched her mood.

She drifted off to sleep and was awaken by the nurse.

The nurse brought her her medicine and food tray.

"I'm Victoria and I'll be your nurse this evening. Is there anything I can get you?"

Bella shook her head.

"If you do just call the front desk and I'll come down."

Victoria left and Bella picked at her tray. She tried calling Edward again. No answer. She didn't know why he wasn't answering her. She pushed her tray away, curled up in the blankets and watched the rain fall out the window.

* * *

A/N: another chapter done! For all my Jasper lovers, don't worry. He will be making his appearance soon! Hope y'all are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _*thanks goes to juliet709 & Mindylou123 for being awesome beta's!*_

* * *

Jasper sat in the waiting room , too excited to sit still. He just arrived home from his five-year deployment to Iran. He didn't tell Rosalie that he was coming home. He wanted to leave it a surprise. The last time they had seen each other was before his deployment when Rosalie married Emmett.

As Jasper sat waiting, such a strong mixture of emotions hit him all at once. It was hard for him to not project them out into the open. He looked up to see a brunette woman leaving the office, behind his sister, tears evident on her small face. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and his eyes shut to hold in the hard-hitting emotions.

Just as quickly as they came, they vanished. Jasper sighed in relief. That was the first time he had ever felt so many emotions so strongly from one person. Sure, he fought in many ways, but those emotions were wild and one at a time.

Now, to understand., you must know that Jasper and Rosalie are both vampires. They were transformed just a few years apart, many miles away from each other. They happen upon each other while traveling the mountains. They fought a battle of territories before finally calling a truce. They agreed to travel together until they came upon their mates. After many years of traveling, both of them decided to settle down for awhile after finding their calling in their immortal life.

Rosalie found her calling one day while coming upon a woman who was in a car accident while on her way to the hospital to give birth to her child. Rosalie tried to keep away, fearing the smell of human blood would drive her mad. Instead, she found that after many years of drinking animal blood, she became immune to the smell of human blood. She gently pulled the woman from the car and helped her through the process of giving birth. By the time the ambulance arrived, she held the little bundle in her arms, the mother thanking her profusely. Seeing the help she could give others and the difference she could make, It was then that Rosalie knew what she wanted to do. When she told Jasper, he encouraged her to follow her heart, metaphorically speaking. The two moved to a small college town and Rosalie enrolled in night classes, easily passing each course. The day of graduation, Rosalie was the highest in her class. Jasper stood in the crowd, a smile graced his face. His 'sister' found something that made her happy. He himself still had not found his calling. He could feel deep inside him that being a soldier is what he was meant to be, to be his chance to make a difference.

Jasper soon realized that he knew his calling all along. He enrolled in the Marines and for the next few decades, he fought in the war. After so many years, he and Rosalie would move and start over, keeping from causing any unwanted attention at their non-aging.

While on a tour in Afghanistan, Jasper met Emmett. He, too, was like Jasper and Rosalie. The two hit it off almost immediately. When they went back stateside, Rosalie was there to meet Jasper and pick him up from the airport. As soon as she and Emmett met eyes, their souls called to each other. From the rush of such positive happy feelings,Jasper knew in a split second what had happened. His sister had found her mate in his great friend Emmett.

As the years went by, Jasper, Rosalie and now Emmett moved from town to town, keeping their real identity from everyone so suspicion would stay down. It was always an adventure, especially when they moved States. Jasper enjoyed the simple life of the countryside where Rosalie enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city life. Emmett just went wherever Rosalie was, he could be happy anywhere.

It had been five years since Jasper seen his sister and brother-in-law. He was surprised that she didn't see him when she walked through the waiting room with her patient. He couldn't help the feelings running through him as the small brunette women with his sister walked past him. Something about her made him want to jump up, grab ahold of her and hold her to him as she cried in his chest. He wanted to be able to comfort the obviously very upset women.

He waited another hour before Rosalie came out of her office to leave for the day. He stood up and waited by the front desk. When Rosalie walked around the corner, her face lite up.

"Jasper?"

"Hey, sis. Long time no see." His southern drawl profound when he spoke.

"When did you get back?" Rosalie wrapped her arms around Jasper and gave him a hug.

"This morning. I knew you would be working so I had a taxi bring me here from the airport."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have taken the day off to get you."

Jasper shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you "

Rosalie smiled. "Come on. I need to make a stop at the hospital then we can go to the house."

Jasper picked his duffle bag up, slung it over his shoulder and followed Rosalie out to her car. He put his bag in the backseat and climbed in the passenger side. Rosalie drove them to the hospital where he sat in the car, waiting. Ten minutes later she came back out, a look of concern on her face.

"Something's wrong with you, Rose."

"It's a patient of mine. Her husband hasn't been coming but once to her appointment's. It's their first child and it took them years to conceive and one would think that he would want to be more involved, even when he came to the first appointment with her he spent more time on his phone than paying attention to what was going on around Shes had to be put in here today due to her blood pressure and iron being extremely low. He still hasn't called her or come to see her. It worries me that something is going on worse than what I feel."

Jasper sat thinking. "Was that the one who followed you out earlier? The brunette?"

"Yeah. That's Bella. She's a sweet girl. Troubled. I want nothing more than to help her. It's just something about her that makes me want to be there all the time for her." Rosalie pulled out onto the highway and went the familiar trip to her house.

"Call me crazy, but when her emotions hit me, hard I might add, I felt the same way. Like I just needed to grab her and hold her. It's very weird."

Rosalie nodded. The two of them talked about other things on the way home, but Bella was still in the back of their minds. Both of them wondering why they feel such a pull to the fragile human girl. Neither of them knowing what would happen in the months to follow.

* * *

A/N: here it is my lovelies! I'm sorry it has taken so long. I had a reviewer to tell me that I need not take so long to upload, it will cause me to lose readers. Now to clear some things, Im a mother, wife and I work. Those things take up a good bit of my time. I do try to write when I have some free time. Which is very little. But I do try to upload so I don't leave you all hanging and wondering what's going to happen next. Thank you all for your support and love of the stories I write. :) I hope you liked this chapter. Our southern gentleman made his appearance finally. :) next chapter won't be so long to upload. I hope haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _*thanks goes to juliet709 & Mindylou123 for being awesome betas & fixing my mistakes once again*_

* * *

Jasper watched as the sun rose over the horizon. He sat on the patio all night, watching the stars, listening to the sounds of the city below Rosalie and Emmett's hillside house. He finally heard sounds coming from inside, so he headed back in.

"Hey. Stay out there all night?" Rosalie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It was nice. Not hearing the gunfire and screams. I much rather have the noise of cars and music."

"We like it as well " Rosalie smiled. "I've got to go to the hospital today to check on Bella and a few other patients. Want to come and I take you around to buy civilian clothes?"

"Sure, but there is one problem, it's going to be a sunny day. At least over there I had the cover of my uniform and all the other crud they gave me. Hardly and of my skin showed."

Rosalie walked to the cabinet in the hall and came back with a jar. "Here, put this on any part of you that will show."

"What is this?"

"That, Jas, is a concoction that yours truly made." Emmett said as he walked around the corner coming from the stairs.

"You? Making something other than a mess? What in the world did you do to him, Rosalie?"

"Very funny. Yes, me. I was messing around with some of Rose's creams and stuff around the house. I didn't tell her and she put it on and when the sun shone through the window, no sparkles. One of those happy accidents we call it." Emmett smiled wide.

"Damn, who would have thought. Looks like we will be going to town then."

* * *

Bella mindlessly flipped through the channels on the TV trying to find something of any interest. She finally stopped on an old movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. She was brought from her trance by a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Rosalie poked her head in the door. "Hey. How are you today?"

"Okay. Feel better. Not so dizzy or nausea."

"Good." Rosalie smiled as she looked at Bella's chart. "Your blood work shows good. Baby looks good. Blood pressure is still a little low, but nothing that some meds won't help."

"So, can I go home?"

"I believe so." Rosalie smiled. "Bella, has Edward called or came by?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Not a single text, call or visit."

Rosalie sighed. "Tell you what, let me give the nurses your discharge instructions. I've got to take my brother into town. I'll pick up some clothes and I will take you home myself. My brother can drive your car and follow us. That is if you haven't gotten ahold of Edward before I get back."

"You'd do that for me?" Bella asked questionably.

"Of course. You're a patient of mine. And I feel us becoming close friends. I can't not help you."

"Thank you." Bella said teary eyed.

"I'll be back within an hour."

Bella nodded. She smiled a little when Rosalie left. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Jasper waited in the car while Rosalie went in the hospital. His mind drifted to Bella. His chest felt tight, like a pull of some sorts. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. He hadn't realized how deep in thought he was until Rosalie got back in the car.

"How is she?" He blurted out.

"Bella is fine. Going to go home today. I told her I'd be back within the hour to help her home. So that means dear brother that if her husband hasn't come to get her, we will be taking her home, you driving her car."

Jasper nodded. "Okay."

Something in Jasper sparked when Rosalie told him he may be taking Bella home. It was a spark of excitement. Why he still couldn't understand. All the way to the mall, Jasper asked questions about Bella. Rosalie answered what she could.

When they arrived, the two went into the huge mall. Stopping at Aeropostale for Jasper to get some clothes. After be got what he wanted, the two went to Bath & Body works. Rosalie bought Bella some body wash and lotion. Jasper somehow found him some manly scented wash and paid for it. He stood outside the maternity store for Rosalie to finish purchasing Bella some clothes.

As he waited, he couldn't help but notice a couple sitting by the huge fountain. The copper haired man kept looking around, almost nervously like he would be caught. He had his arm wrapped around a dark haired girl, nuzzling his lips in her neck. Jasper couldn't help but watch as a feeling rose inside him, a feeling of hatred for the man.

"Ready." Rosalie said, bringing him out of his trance.

"Get everything?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go check on Bella."

They left the mall and headed back to the hospital. It wasn't a long drive for them, traffic being slim that time of day. Rosalie parked in her doctor spot and shut off the engine.

"Want to come in?"

Jasper nodded. "Might as well."

Rosalie smiled. She grabbed the bag for Bella and the two headed inside. They rode the elevator to the third floor and stopped. Rosalie stopped by the nurse's desk, asking how Bella was.

Jasper followed his sister down the hall. She knocked on the door, a faint 'come in' coming from the other side. When Rosalie opened the door, Jasper stopped in his tracks. There, sitting on the bed, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

Bella had no luck contacting Edward. Frustrated, she threw her phone down on the bed. It had been two days since she heard from her husband. Something was going on with him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The staying home again, not answering the phone,being out at work all hours of the night, coming home and being nice to her suddenly.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the knock on the door.

"Come in."

She looked up to see Rosalie. She gave her a smile. When she saw the blonde man walk in behind Rosalie, her world stopped. Her breathing hitched and her heart seemed to skip a beat. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"No luck?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Still no answer."

"Well, looks like you get us to take you home. Bella, this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper, Bella."

"Hi."

"Hey." His southern drawl sent shivers up Bella's spine.

"I got you some things. Some undergarments, top and bottoms and some body wash and lotion. I knew you would want to get the hospital off of you. Here, go wash up and we will get you home."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." Bella took the bag and went to wash up. It didn't take her long and she was done. The clothes Rosalie got her fit perfect. Even if they were from the maternity store.

"I'm ready." Bella said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Good. Jasper has your bag. Which car is yours? Jasper will follow us in it."

Bella dug her keys out of her purse. "It's the purplish blue Honda Civic across the way."

"I'll find it." Jasper said.

Bella gave him a smile. She put her purse on her shoulder and followed the siblings out of the hospital. Jasper went on ahead to find her car. She got into Rosalie's car and buckled up. She gave Rosalie the directions to her house. They pulled out and immediately Jasper got behind them.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked, glancing over at the girl beside her.

"Sure."

"Will you be okay going home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just don't want you to be alone. You know with your blood pressure and this being your first pregnancy."

"I'll be fine. Edward is probably just busy with work and calling me has been slipping his mind."

Rosalie sighed. "If you're sure. I just want everything to go well for you."

"Thank you. I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll give you a call."

Rosalie nodded. Thirty minutes later they pulled up into her driveway. Edward's car was in the drive.

Jasper pulled up beside Edward's car, put the car in park and shut off the engine. He grabbed Bella's bag and met them outside the car.

"Wonder what he is doing home if he couldn't pick his wife up from the hospital." Jasper whispered in Rosalie's ear.

She just shrugged. They walked up the path behind Bella. She tried the handle and it was locked. Bella took her keys from Jasper and I unlocked the door. She called out for Edward with no response.

"Must be with the guys from the office. Thank you two for everything. I appreciate it." Bella said to the siblings.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything, just call." Jasper said.

Bella smiled. "I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you next time."

Rosalie and Jasper nodded and left. Jasper looked back at Bella shutting the door. Anger rose in his chest. He unknowingly let a growl out.

"Easy there, Major." Rosalie said.

"No. That girl don't need to be alone."

"I know, Major. But what can we do?"

"I tell ya what we can do, get her, take her somewhere and kill that bastard husband of hers."

"Why do that?"

"He's the one Jasper and me saw with his paws an lips on that harlot woman earlier while you were doin your shoppin."

"Oh. Well, sorry, Major. Until she says she needs us, we got to stay away and help when needed." Rosalie said. She knew how to handle Jasper's alter ego, The Major. She had her fair share of run-in with him over the years. She knew he must be pissed for Major to come out.

"I don't like that, but I'll sit in my cage til the girl says otherwise."

* * *

A/N: here ya go! Hope you like it. Next chapter in the works. Be patient with me darlings. I rewrite a chapter several times before I'm satisfied. Haha. I will say, Jasper will be having alot more appearances from now on. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _*thanks goes to juliet709 for beta'in!*_

* * *

Jasper spent the rest of the day after dropping Bella off trying to reason with The Major to him to settle down. He was surprised when he made his way to the surface after leaving Bella's house. Seeing the picture of Bella and Edward in the foyer of her house set him off.

 _She needs to know._

She does, but we can't just blurt it out that we saw her husband with his hands on another woman.

 _And why not? That bastard doesn't deserve her or that youngin inside her._

You're right, but she needs to find out on her own.

 _Damn it! You expect me to just sit in my cage while that girl is being built up to be hurt?_

No, I don't, but right now, you have to. I hate it myself that she has to go through that.

 _I swear, if she gets hurt badly, I'm tearin you apart._

Can't do that. But take comfort in the fact that Rose, as well as us, will be there to help after she finds out.

Jasper was brought from his inner fight by a knock on his door.

"Yeah."

Rosalie opened it and stepped in. "Bella just called. She's on her way here. She just caught Edward with his mistress."

* * *

Bella walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She figured Edward was gone with his friends, so when she walked in and heard the shower she was surprised. She pushed the bathroom door open, only to stop in her tracks. There, in the shower, stood Edward, his arms wrapped around a dark haired woman.

"Edward?" Bella blurted out.

"Bella?" Edward yelled in surprise. He pushed the woman behind him and opened the door just enough that Bella couldn't see who it was.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I wasn't expecting you home. Where have you been?" He asked as he wrapped a towel around him.

"I've been in the hospital. I've called and left voicemails and text messages for you.I was in there overnight. My doctor had to bring me home because I couldn't get ahold of you." Bella had tears welling up in her eyes. "Now I know why."

"Bella, look, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Edward! Why do you have another woman in our shower? In our home?"

"Look, it's not what you think."

"Oh shut up! What were you doing, giving her counsel on how to be a whore?"

"Now that's enough." Edward said firmly.

"Screw you, Edward. I'm gone."

Bella stormed out of the bathroom, phone already in her hand, dialing Rosalie's number.

"Bella wait! Please!"

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Rosalie? I need you. I just caught Edward in the shower with another woman. Can you tell me how to get to your place?"

"Yeah. It's two miles south of the hospital. Take the first left past the bridge and come down a mile to a dirt road. We are the only house here."

"Okay. I'll be there soon.

Bella hung up, grabbed her keys and purse and slammed the door; Edward calling out to her.

* * *

Jasper paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for Bella's arrival.

 _I told you she was goin to get hurt._

"Shut up." Jasper growled out.

"Calm down, both of you." Rosalie said as she walked in the room.

"Sorry. He's being a pain."

"I know. Oh, she's here." Rosalie said, noticing Bella's car pull up.

Jasper and Rosalie walked out to the front to meet her. Jasper growled when he saw her crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay. Come inside and let's calm down." Rosalie said, wrapping her arm around the crying woman.

Bella nodded and walked in with her doctor. She looked at Jasper as she walked by and Jasper could have sworn if he had a heart it would have jumped right out of his chest when she looked at him. He followed in behind the girls.

"Tell me what happened." Rosalie said when they sat on the couch.

"After you two left, I was going to go lay down. I heard the shower going and when I opened the door he had his arms around another woman. I couldn't see who she was. He made sure to keep her hidden. He tried to tell me it wasn't what I thought." Bella scoffed. "Now it's all clear to me. Why he was gone all the time. The times he was home and so attentive to me must have been when she wasn't around "

Bella dropped her head into her hands. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Jasper sat next to her and put his hand on her back. "It's not your fault. He's a jackass for putting you through this."

Bella gave him a small smile from behind her hands. "I don't know what to do. I'm four and a half months pregnant. No family. No money of my own. Nothing."

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "Em!"

A few seconds later a bulk of a man walked into the room. "Yeah, babe?"

"This is Bella. She's a patient of mine. Can you get the guest room ready for her? She needs a place to stay. Her husband is a cheating prick and she has no family here."

"You got it. Welcome to our home, Bella." Emmett said with a big smile and a wink.

"Rosalie, I couldn't stay here. You've already done enough for me."

"Don't. You need help. I'm here to help. Don't worry about anything. I have some things that you can wear until you can go get your things."

Bella began to cry again. This time, Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Bella leaning into him.

"I'm tired. I need to go lay down."

"Jasper will take you to your room. Don't worry about anything. We are here to help you."

Bella gave Rosalie a smile and let Jasper take her upstairs. Jasper took her to her room and led her to the bed. He pulled the covers back and she climbed in. Before he could cover her upcoming completely, she was already asleep.

The rest of the evening, Jasper sat in a chair close to the bed, keeping an eye on her.

* * *

A/N: here ya are loves! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ ***thanks goes to juliet709 for being a awesome beta once again***_

* * *

Bella woke the morning after her confrontation with Edward feeling like her world was still crashing around her. She laid in the unfamiliar bed, the want to get up not coming to her. She didn't want to face the world. Or anyone for that matter. It all became clear to her. Why Edward was doing what he was doing, cheating on her. She blamed herself. There had to have been something she did wrong or something she could have done better. If there was only more she could do for him she kept thinking. Why he would do this to her. She gave up everything to be with him.

She barely heard the knock on her door through the thoughts running through her head were just that loud.

"Bella?"

She pulled the covers from her face to see Jasper standing at the door.

"Rose sent me to tell you she has breakfast cooked for you. Said you need to eat somethin."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on now, darlin. You got to eat. At least for the baby." He said as he walked to the bed.

"I can't. I already feel sick."

"I know you must be hurting, but don't let him win. Don't let him get you down. I know that might be easier said then done but you got that baby growing inside you that you got to go on for." He absentmindedly stroked her hair.

Bella sighed. "You're right. Thank you."

Jasper smiled. "Welcome darlin."

Bella pushed the covers off of her and sat up. She stretched and slid out of bed. Rosalie had given her a pair of silk pajamas to wear for the night instead of sleeping in her clothes. She rubbed her eyes and followed Jasper downstairs.

The smell coming from the kitchen smelled delicious. She found Rosalie fixing small platters and setting them on the table.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Rosalie asked when she saw Bella.

Bella shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, eat up. I have to go into the office today. Jasper will be here to keep you company."

Bella nodded. She put a waffle and a few strips of bacon on her plate. She said goodbye to Rosalie and ate. She managed to hold the small bit of food down afterwards.

"Finished?" Jasper asked. She nodded. He picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked,leaning against the bar.

Bella shrugged. "Honestly, I want to go curl up in bed and not come out."

"Don't let him get to you like that."

"You don't understand. Yesterday my whole world came crashing down on me. The man I'm in love with cheated on me. The father of my child. The one thing he has wanted since we were married, and he is throwing it away. I gave up everything to marry him and move out here. I don't know how to deal with this."

Bella put her head in her hands. She could feel Jasper sit down beside her. She looked up to see his face was in a state of sadness and defeat, much like her own feelings.

"I don't know what you must be feeling, but I do know you got to keep going. For yourself and your baby."

Bella just nodded. "I'm going to go take a bath. Maybe when I get done we can watch TV?"

Jasper smiled. "Sure. Holler if you need me."

Bella nodded. She walked back to the room she had stayed in. Thankfully it had a bathroom to itself. She turned the water on and let it fill the tub. She stripped out of the pajamas and slowly climbed in. She let the warm water settle her aching body.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy doesn't mean to have you upset." Bella said,rubbing her belly as the baby kicked at the reaction to the water. "Mommy hopes she can figure out what to do for us. I don't know if daddy still loves us or not."

She started crying uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she was crying for when Jasper burst through the door. She splashed water on the floor from jumping from the scare.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Jasper asked frantically, checking what he could see of her over.

"Yes,we are fine. Just emotions running high."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Sorry to bust in on you. I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll just go back downstairs and wait on you. I'll clean up the water when you are done, too."

Bella nodded. She let Jasper close the door back and waited until she knew he was gone before getting out. She dried herself and walked to the bedroom to get her clothes from the day before on. When she couldn't find them, she called Rosalie.

"Bella,is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just calling to see where you put my clothes."

"There are some in the dresser. Everything you need."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Everything okay over there? Any word from Edward?"

"Yes. And no."

"Okay. I hope Jasper is being a good host. Emmett will be home in a few hours and I'll be home sometime after him."

"Okay. And thank you, Rosalie. For everything."

"It's not a problem, Bella. I'll see you later."

Bella hung up the phone. She walked to the dresser to find new clothes there. She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a shirt and walked down to find Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"In here, darlin."

Bella walked into the living room where Jasper was watching Sons of Anarchy. He looked up when she walked in.

"I love this show." Bella said, sitting slowly on the couch beside him.

"I jut started it. How far in are you?"

"I'm on season two. Can't tell you where or it will give it away." She smiled.

"Well, looks like we may just have to have a binge one night." Jasper smiled back to her.

Bella turned away from him and watched the show. After what felt like forever since she last ate, she began to get hungry again.

"What I wouldn't do for a double bacon cheeseburger with some fries and a large strawberry shake from Gilio's."

"Cravings?"

"Yes. What is there to eat here?"

"I'll go check."

A few minutes later Jasper came back in the living room with an assortment of chips, cookies, ice cream and sodas. He spread it all out on the table in front of Bella.

"Oh yeah! Time to get my grub on!" Bella put a pillow on the floor between the table and couch, eased herself down and got comfortable . "On with the show!"

Jasper laughed and pressed play. A few hours later, Emmett came in.

"Delivery for a pregnant woman named Bells!"

Bella sniffed the air. "Is that a double bacon cheeseburger and fries from Gilio's?"

"Correctamundo my dear! man, you have one good nose on you. Oh and a large strawberry shake to go along with it."

Bella greedily snatched the food from Emmett and ate. By the time she was done, she looked up to see Jasper and Emmett staring at her,mouths hanging open.

"What?" She asked.

"I've never in my life seen a woman put down food like that. That was awesome." Emmett said in all seriousness.

Bella laughed. "Well,when she wants what she wants it's hard to resist." She said rubbing her pregnant belly. "Now,how about we get back to the show?"

Jasper nodded. Emmett emersed himself in the show with the other two. After a full season, Rosalie came home. Emmett was changing the disc out when she walked in.

"Well, I see you three are getting along famously." Rosalie smiled.

"Your brother and husband are the best. Jasper secretly called Emmett to bring me my favorite food and they have been very good to me."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that."

Before anyone else could say anything, Bella's phone rang. Her face paled when she looked at the screen.

"It's Edward."

"See what he wants. Maybe it's something good." Emmett said,hopeful.

Bella nodded. "Hello?"

"Bella? You need to come home. We need to talk."

"About what?"

Edward sighed. "Bree's pregnant. I want a divorce."

At those words, Bella dropped the phone, ran to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach.

* * *

A/N: well, there you have it! Hope my ending was quite he shock! He he... just a heads up for all...if I don't update for awhile...it's simply because my phone has run out and will be awhile before I can refill. Im only able to write and update via phone. But I do promise to have a chapter overload when Im able to upload again. Hope you are enjoying the story and bear with me my darlings! Mich love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _*thanks goes to juliet709 for being beta*_

* * *

Bella leaned over the toilet for she didn't know how long. She was a mix of tears and anger.

"Bella? You okay?"

Bella looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway. She shook her head. Emmett took a washcloth from the shelf, wet it with cold water, sat on the floor beside her and wiped her face.

"He wants a divorce. His thing is pregnant."

"Damn. Now I know why you took off. He really wants to throw his wife and first unborn child away for his thing and hers? That's pretty shitty if you ask me.'

"Tell me about it." Bella sighed. "Oh, Emmett. What am I going to do?" Bella laid her head on his monstrous shoulder.

"Stay with us. You're already like a sister anyway. As far as the divorce, we know just the person who can help you get the bastard for all he's will not get away with doing this to you Bella."

Bella looked up at him with a look of confusion. "Why would you help me like that? You barely know me."

"Bells, you don't know how much Rosie has become attached to you. If you knew her story, you would understand. That's not for me to tell, I can tell you, is that all of us have felt an attachment to you. You need help, we're here to help you."

Bella closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling. "Thank you." She lifted her head from his shoulder to see his big dimpled smile.

"Come on. Let's go finish watching the Sons. Rosie is ordering pizza and burgers."

Bella nodded. Emmett helped her stand and again wiped her face like that of a caring big brother.

"You okay?" Jasper asked her when she walked back in the living room.

"Yeah. I will be."

Bella felt a sense of calm come over her when Jasper was around. She sat on the couch in her spot in the curve and propped pillows around her. Jasper sat next to her, taking her hand and running circles over the back with his thumb.

Bella was barely paying attention when Rosalie set the food down on the coffee table; She was into the show. Absentmindedly she began to eat. When the season was over, she looked around to see the other three staring at her.

"What?"

"Well, nothing,except I set down two pizzas on the table and you've just about devoured all but half of one by yourself." Rosalie said smiling.

Bella looked down to see an empty pizza box and half of another pizza gone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't leave any for you guys."

"Hey, it's okay. No one here is mad. We got other stuff." Emmett said reassuring her.

"Good, cause I'm still hungry." Bella picked up another piece and began to finish off the pizza.

Jasper chuckled at her as he went to change out the discs. Before he could get the next one in, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella. I need you to come home. We need to talk."

"Why, Edward?"

"Just come to the house."

Bella sighed. "Fine. I'm bringing someone with me since my health isn't at its best right now."

"Fine." Edward replied and hung up.

Bella looked at the three around her. "Edward wants me to come to the house. Said he needs to talk to me."

"I'll take you. You don't need to go alone, and being your doctor, I can help you if you get stressed." Rosalie said as she got up to get her keys and purse.

Bella nodded. She looked at Jasper and then Emmett. "Will you two come? I'll feel better knowing you're at least outside."

Jasper took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course,darlin."

"Heck yeah. We will take the truck. Ya know, in case we have to dispose of the body." Emmett winked.

Bella smiled and laughed slightly. "Thanks, guys."

She slipped her sweater on and went out to Rosalie's car. The ride to the house went by in a blur. All Bella could think about was what more could Edward do to her. He had already hurt her enough. When she noticed they were pulling into the driveway, a black car was sitting there.

"Good, he's here." Rosalie said as she shut the car off and got out.

"Rosalie. Nice to see you. This must be Isabella."

"Jenks. Yes, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jenks, our attorney."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we?" He took Bella's hand then waved her forward. She watched as he took a small recorder out of his inside coat pocket, pressed the record button and put it back. She walked up the pathway, looking down the street for the guys. When she saw Emmett's truck, Jasper waved and gave her a wink. She smiled. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She took her keys out to unlock it.

"He's changed the locks." She rang the doorbell.

Edward answered the door. "Bella. Who is this?" He pointed to the two behind her.

"I'm her doctor, Rosalie McCarty. You would remember me from our first and last meeting if your nose wasn't stuck in your phone. This is my attorney, J. Jenks."

Edward gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off and let them in.

"Why did you change the locks? It's my house too."

"Not anymore. Let's go to the living room."

Bella sat in her favorite chair. Rosalie sat on the arm beside her, Jenks behind them. Edward slid a folder across the table to her. She picked it up and pulled papers out.

"It's divorce papers. I've had them for awhile now."

"Why? Why now? When I'm five almost six months pregnant with your child, one that you've wanted since we were married. Why wait until I'm pregnant? If you want that happy with me, why not do it sooner? Or not even marry me?"

"I loved you, and yes I wanted a child. But it took too long for you to get pregnant and then you changed once you were. Bree is expecting. I need to be there for her."

Bella saw red. "Be there for her? Be there for her! How about you be there for me? Your damn wife! I'm not signing those. I know you want everything, but you won't get it. There are things in this house that belong to me that was left to me in my grandmother and father's wills."

Edward stood up. "You're not taking a thing from my home."

Jenks walked around the chair and stood between the two. "This is still her home, you are married. She is entitled to her things. If you touch, break or sell anything that was left to her, you will have criminal charges pressed against you. I suggest you let her get some of her things now."

"Get out of my house. You are not taking anything."

"Fine." Bella went to walk out, Rosalie and Jenks behind her. She stopped at the door and looked back at Edward.

"I will see you in court. You will regret this Edward Mason Cullen." With that, Bella let the other two out first and slammed the door, glass shattering behind her.

"I will call the local police department. You are entitled to get your can not withhold them from you." Jenks said, taking out his cell.

Rosalie waved Jasper and Emmett over to them and explained to them what had happened. Bella stood between the two men, leaning on Jasper, who put his arm around her.

"A deputy is on his way. They said you will be able to get everything that is yours and was given to you. We will talk about property owned by both of you after the marriage in court." Jenks said as he slid the phone back in his pocket

It wasn't but a few minutes later that a police car pulled into the drive a deputy walked over to the group

"Which one of you ladies is Isabella?"

"That would be me " Bella said, stepping forward.

"Heres the deal. You will be escorted in to retrieve only your things. Only you."

"I'm almost six months pregnant.I'm not able to lift anything heavy that is why I have these three here to help me."

The officer nodded. "Let me go first then I will call you over."

Bella nodded. The officer walked up to the door, rang the bell and waited for Edward to answer, and told him what was going on. Finally, Edward agreed. The officer waved them over. Bella walked past Edward and upstairs to the room they once shared. She pulled her suitcase from the closet and began pulling clothes out of the closet. Rosalie helped gather her things from the dresser.

"The boxes at the top of the closet are mine. If you guys could grab them for me." Bella pointed.

Jasper and Emmett nodded and began their task. Rosalie walked to the vanity and began packing the items.

"Okay, anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I think that's it. I don't really have much downstairs. It was mainly bought during the engagement."

"Well, if that's it, let's get out of here." Jasper said.

Bella nodded. She took one last look around and walked out. She walked down the stairs, out the door and didn't look back.

She got in the truck with Jasper and Emmett, sitting between the two, buckling up, and laying her head on Jasper's shoulder, and cried. She cried into his shoulder the entire ride back to Rosalie and Emmett's. She clenched his shirt in her hands while she cried.

All the while, Jasper was stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. He carried her to her room when they arrived and laid her in bed. He went to walk out when Bella stopped him.

"Jasper? Stay with me please?"

"Of course, darlin." Jasper sat beside her on the bed, kicking off his boots and putting his feet up. Bella curled up next to him.

"Wow."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"She's moving. I think she likes you. When your close, it's like she knows you're there."

Jasper just smiled.

Bella drifted off to sleep. The blonde man next to her invading her dreams.

* * *

A/N: here it is. Sorry for the long update. Been busy and all that jazz. And for those of you wondering how Jasper and Bella's relationship will turn into...you will just have to hang with me to find out :) hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for beta again!*_

* * *

Jasper sat and stroked Bella's hair until the sound of her breathing evened out and she was in a deep sleep. He could feel the monster inside of him trying to rip through. He easily slid from the bed and out of the room then ran downstairs and out the back door. Jasper ran into the woods, watching as he was pushed aside in his mind. The Major taking over very quickly.

"That son of a bitch!" A tree was ripped from its roots and thrown across the clearing.

"How could he do somethin like that to her?"

"Major, may I join you?"

Major turned around to see Rosalie crouched, hands out and neck bared to show she meant no harm.

"What?"

"I wondered how long it would take before you showed up. Honestly, I thought you would have come around an hour or so ago." Rosalie said, walking towards him.

Major grunted. "Had to wait for little darlin to fall asleep. Couldn't wake her. I had Jasper use lethargy on her to put her in a deep sleep."

Rosalie nodded. "She will be okay. Jenks is getting everything together for her divorce case. She will come out of this on top."

Major growled. "I'm not interested in that. I want the bastard to pay. Pay for what he has done to her and that baby."

"So do we. Trust me. He will get what's coming to him. But first, we need to worry about Bella and the baby. Make sure she doesn't get too upset and go into labor early. She may not make it through if she delivers early. She needs to get rest."

Major nodded.

"Now, Christmas is coming up. I'd like to have Jasper back to help Emmett get the decorations down and we make this Christmas wonderful for with her celebrating something, it will take her mind off the shit she's going to have to deal with, with the asshole husband, and also help reduce her stress. I'm taking her shopping so the two of you can decorate at vampire speed." Rosalie said with a smile.

Jasper's eyes faded from fully black to a deep amber. "Thanks for reasoning with him."

"Well, I've dealt with him more time than I'd like to admit. I've become aware of what makes him calm. Now, I'm taking Bella shopping. I want you to help Emmett get decorations out. Start decorating the house. When we get back, we can all decorate the tree."

Jasper nodded and followed Rosalie to the house. When they got closer, Jasper could hear Bella laughing with Emmett. He smiled. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a very long time. The two walked in the house to find Bella sitting on the couch behind Emmett. He had his cheek laid on her stomach.

"What are you two doing?" Rosalie asks with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"Rosie! You've got to come feel this! Baby Em is kicking like crazy!" Emmett said, excited.

"Baby Em?" Jasper asked.

"He nicknamed my daughter after him when she kicked him in the back of the head while he was playing the game. I walked by and my belly rubbed his head and she kicked him." Bella said laughing.

Rosalie laughed. She sat down beside Bella and placed her hand on her stomach. At the moment she put her hand there, the baby moved. Rosalie could feel the tiny hand pressing into her own. Rosalie smiled wide. She instantly felt a connection to the tiny child growing inside Bella.

Jasper sat on the other side of Bella, wanting his turn to feel the baby. When his hand touched Bella's stomach, he was filled with joy and love. He felt the tiny baby move under his hand.

"Wow. She really likes the three of you. I've never felt her move this much since I could feel her." Bella smiled.

"That's cause we're awesome, Bells!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, Christmas is just around the corner. Em, you and Jasper bring the decorations down and go out and find us a tree. I'm going to take Bella shopping."

"Really?" Bella asked

Rosalie nodded. "Yes. You need new clothes. Winter is coming up. Plus, I need to get the knuckleheads gifts."

"Okay. Let me get my sweater and purse. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Bella came back. "Hey, would y'all mind if I helped pick out a tree? I've never got to ever pick out a real tree to decorate."

"Of course, darlin. You can pick this year's tree out." Jasper smiled.

Bella smiled back. She kissed his cheek before she left with Rosalie. Jasper stood there and watched her leave.

"Jasper, dude, snap out of it." Emmett snapped his fingers in his face.

"What?"

"Let's get these decorations out and put up before the girls get back."

"They'll be gone a couple hours."

"We do it now, gives us time for me to kick your ass at Call of Duty."

Jasper smirked. "You're on."

* * *

"So, you enjoying being at the house?" Rosalie asked, glancing over at Bella.

"I am. Thank you. Emmett is keeping my spirits lifted. I don't know if someone could actually feel down with your husband around. Jasper is, well, he's keeping me comforted. I like that. It's something I haven't felt in a long time." Bella smiled.

"Good. I think they like having you there. And you're right about Emmett."

"Rosalie, I know you're taking me shopping, but I have no money of my own. How am I supposed to get things?"

"Don't worry about that. Consider this my Christmas gift to you. You shop for yourself and the baby to your heart's content. There is no limit."

"I can't do that."

"Bella, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Jasper gave me his card to use for you."

Bella's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Jasper wanted me to use his card to get you some things. With his benefits from the Marines, he has no worries."

"But I can't do that. I won't get anything with his money. It's not right."

Rosalie smiled. "Well, he will be glad to know of one thing. You wouldn't want him for his money in any lifetime. We're here."

The girls got out of the car and headed into the mall. Rosalie took Bella around to all the stores. Bella couldn't help herself once and splurged on her favorite fragrance in Bath & Body Work's and got lotion, body spray, body wash, and candles. She began to have fun shopping with Rosalie. Rosalie took her to the maternity section in every store and helped her find the right style for her.

"Rosalie, I want to thank you for this. For everything."

"Bella, don't worry about it. Jasper, Emmett and I are all we've had. It's nice to be able to do for someone else. Kinda like having a little sister. You and that baby girl will want for nothing."

Bella smiled. "Speaking of the baby, since you all are spoiling us, let's go spoil her."

Rosalie's face lite up. She eagerly nodded and off they went to the Baby Boutique. They bought everything from clothes to shoes to what Bella wanted for the nursery when she was able to get one done. After an hour of baby shopping, the girls finally headed home. When they arrived, Bella awed at the lights that shown from inside the house.

"They outdid themselves." She said as she got out of the car.

"They do this every year." Rosalie said.

"We are here to be slaves of the shoppers." Emmett said, walking down the front steps.

"Backseat and trunk." Rosalie said, opening the trunk.

"Did you have a good time?" Jasper asked Bella as he approached the car.

"I did. Now I'm ready to go get that tree."

Jasper smiled. He helped unload the car and take the bags where they needed to go. Bella dug through the bags for her new pair of snow boots. Rosalie told her they would he going into the forest for the tree and there would be a need for them.

She slipped on the boots and laced them up. She slipped her new jacket and gloves on. She went downstairs to find the others waiting for her.

"Alright, Bells, let's go get that tree." Emmett said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Jasper took her hand and they all went off into the woods. Bella was thankful they didn't go too far. She looked around her and spotted the perfect tree. It was about seven foot tall and fully sprouted out. It was a bright beautiful green color.

"This is it. This one is perfect."

"You got it." Emmett took his ax, swung a few times and pushed it over. He and Jasper tied ropes to the trunk and they both pulled it back to the house. Bella followed behind with Rosalie and watched as they set it up in the stand once back to the house. Bella smiled the entire time decorating the tree. She could remember the last time she had this much fun decorating a tree. The last Christmas she had with her dad.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Sorry its been awhile! Been super busy with stuff! Hope you enjoy! And i know my pairing has Bella/Edward/Jasper...the beginning is E/B. Just hang with me. :) Ive had alot of questions about the pairing. Just hang in there and it will all come together. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _*thanks goes to my faithful beta juliet709 for helping!*_

* * *

Bella sat in the cushioned seat perfectly nestled in the bay window overlooking the back yard. She was quietly humming a song to the baby when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Her door opened to Jasper holding a steaming mug. He walked over to her and held it out. She smiled when she smelled the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows covering the top.

"Thank you. This smells wonderful." Bella took the mug, blew on it and took a sip. She hummed at the sweet taste. "Delicious too."

"It's homemade. Passed down in my family for generations. Rosalie said you might like some."

"Thanks. I believe she likes it, too." Bella placed her hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking.

"So, how are you? Through all of this, I mean?" Jasper asked, putting one bare foot up and leaning on his knee.

Bella shrugged. "Don't know really. It hurts. Knowing that the person who promised to take care of me done me that way. I don't even have any of my own money. I thought I had some from my father, but all I got was his belongings and house."

"Why not?"

"Edward always said I wouldn't need my own money because he would take care of me. He made me sell my father's house. Saying we would have no need for it."

Jasper became upset. He pushed his emotions down to the pit of his stomach so Bella couldn't feel them protruding from him.

"Tell me about your family."

Bella smiled. "My dad was amazing. I was his only child. My mom decided to leave when I was four. She just left one night and never came back. I missed her of course, but after awhile, that become anger. Then I felt nothing at all. My dad was the one who taught me everything. He did have Sue who would come over and teach me all the girl things I would need to know. He was there for my first date, prom, everything. We would go fishing every weekend. When I was in college, he took off work to come up and we would have our weekends. He never wanted to give me away to Edward when we married. But he did. He only cared about my happiness."

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked quietly.

"He was on duty one night to a break-in. He was shot in the chest. The bullet went through but hit an artery on its way out. Doctors tried to save him." Bella had tears forming in her eyes. "I never got to say goodbye or that I loved him."

Jasper took the mug from Bella and pulled her into his chest. His dead heart broke for her. He stroked her hair as she cried on his chest. He held her until she was ready to finish telling him her story.

"My dad was my everything. I miss him. Everyday. He was my best friend. So much so, I want to name her after him. His name was Charlie Dean Lane swan. So her name will be the same, but instead of Dean, it will be Delane."

"I like that. Charlie Delane. I think he would have liked that, too."

Bella smiled. "Yeah. You and my dad would have gotten along great."

Jasper smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't we go downstairs and I'll cook for you? Anything you want. It's just me and you since Rose and Emmett are out doing last minute Christmas shopping."

Bella smiled. "That sounds great."

Jasper stood and helped Bella stand. She finally started showing a baby bump. Jasper couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked that way. His feelings for her were starting to grow more the longer she was there. It had him confused.

Once downstairs, Bella found chicken breast, broccoli, pasta and cream sauce. Jasper went to work at making Bella's meal. The two of them laughed at each other as they told stories from their past.

Bella hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Charlie was constantly on the move while she talked to Jasper. She wondered why her baby acted the way she did when it came to him. An hour later, Bella's mouth watered at the smell of the delicious food Jasper had made.

She greedily ate the baked chicken and broccoli in a cream sauce over pasta. She had never tasted anything like it before.

"It's official. You're now going to be my personal chef. This is so good. I am keeping you."

Jasper smiled. Those words went straight to him. All he wanted was for her to be happy. And if cooking for her did that, then that's all he would do.

The rest of the evening, Jasper and Bella watched old black and white movies and curled up on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie came in just as they finished their third movie. Bella had already fallen asleep. Rosalie smiled at the sight. She knew how her brother felt about Bella. And she could tell Bella was feeling more than friends towards Jasper.

* * *

"Bells! Beeellllaaaa!"

Bella smiled from under her comforter. It was Christmas. Emmett sounded like a five-year-old knocking on her door ready to open gifts. She threw back the covers, slipped into her slippers and opened the door.

"About time! Come on! It's Christmas! Time to open presents!" Emmett took her hand and gently pulled her downstairs. The man may have been big and rough, but when it came to a pregnant Bella, he was gentle as ever.

Once downstairs, Bella sat in her corner on the couch and propped herself up with pillows. Jasper came to sit beside her and he kissed her forehead as he sat. Emmett sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, waiting for his gift. Bella laughed at how adorably childish he was.

The four of them had a wonderful time opening gifts. Bella received a series of books from Rosalie, a new phone from Emmett and a beautiful amethyst and diamond necklace from Jasper.

"Oh, you three wait here." Bella got up and went to her room then came back with three gifts. "I got you each something with what bit of money I had."

"Bella, thank you. You didn't have to." Rosalie said taking her gift.

"I wanted to."

Emmett tore into his to find a complete guide of cheat codes and other secrets to his favorite video game. "Holy hell! This is awesome Bells!"

Rosalie opened hers to find a beautiful pink diamond antique necklace and earring set. "Oh, Bella, this is beautiful."

Jasper opened his to find an old book. It was a journal put together by soldiers of the civil war. "Wow, this is amazing. Where did you find this?"

"I found yours and Rosalie's at an old antique store downtown. I got Emmett's at the bookstore next to it. I saw them and knew it's what I had to get.'

"Thank you."

"Well, there is one more Christmas gift. It's from all of us. Come on." Rosalie took Bella's hand and led her back upstairs, the guys following. They stopped at the double doors next to Bella's room. Rosalie opened the doors and Bella gasped.

"It's a gift for you and Charlie." Jasper whispered to her.

They had made the room into a beautiful nursery. Complete with a crib, changing table, dressers, a rocker and a closet full of clothes. Bella had tears streaming down her face as she looked around the room. It was perfect. It was what she had wanted for her daughter. She turned around and hugged each one of them.

"Thank you, so much. It's perfect."

"We did this for you and baby girl because you both are family to us now. We each love you." Emmett said.

Bella couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness that filled her. Her heart swelled for the three standing in front of her. She smiled even bigger when Charlie did flips in her stomach.

Something inside her told her she and Charlie would be just fine.

* * *

A/N: Soooo sorry it has taken so long! Beta was busy and so was I! Moving & getting my oldest ready for school! I do hope you can forgive me & yall enjoyed this chapter. Not sure the direction everything will go. But it's a work in progress. Next chapter is in the final stages and I'm hoping to have posted shortly!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for being beta! She rocks!*_

* * *

The new year came, and along with it, Bella's day in court to divorce Edward. The week leading up to it had Bella a nervous wreck. Jasper tried his best to calm her without pushing too much of his power on her. He was feeling helpless when it wasn't working.

"Jas. Come here for a minute please." Rosalie called from her room.

Jasper stood in the doorway, looking at his sister from the mirror she was facing.

"I know Bella has gotten stressed. She needs something to ease her. I know you're trying to help, but with your power, you can't force too much."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "It's frustrating, sis. I want so much to help her. I can't keep going, seeing her like this."

Rosalie smiled. "I know. I have an idea. Take her to the cabin. Have a dinner with her. Get her to relax and then you can work your magic."

Jasper raised his eyebrow at her. "I hope you mean me working my calm on her in an easier way."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course. Now, Bella has an appointment at one today. I know she is going to ask you to bring her. Please do. She could use you right now." Rosalie stood from her vanity and walked over to Jasper. "Help her to see you men aren't all so bad. I have a feeling she feels a much stronger connection with you than you think."

Jasper nodded. He said goodbye to Rosalie and walked down the hall to check on Bella. Before he reached her room, he saw the door to the nursery was cracked. He stopped just outside but didn't go in when he heard Bella talking.

"Oh,Charlie. You're going to love it here at Rosalie's. They have made your room so special. They have been so good to us. Rosalie is the sweetest person I have ever known. She's going to spoil you. And Emmett, well let's just say he will be your own personal teddy bear. He may be big but he's a softie. I think you will have him wrapped around your tiny fingers. Then there is Jasper." Bella sighed. "Jasper will make sure nothing ever happens to you. He has been here for mommy more than he knows. Mommy wouldn't be how I am now without him. Jasper is special. He can make mommy feel calm and at ease when she's upset."

Jasper heard her walking and the sound of the rocking chair squeak, indicating Bella had sat down.

"I'm sorry you won't have a daddy. Daddy decided to leave us. I'll admit, mommy is hurt, but I'm happy things have happened like they have. We wouldn't have the most three amazing people in our lives if things were different. You're just going to love it out here. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

Jasper gently knocked on the door and peeked his head in.

Bella looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. I was just seeing what you was doing. Rose told me you have an appointment today to check on Charlie."

"Yeah. At one. Are you taking me?"

Jasper walked over and sat on the window seat beside her. "Of course. Got to make sure the two of you get there safely."

Bella smiled. "I was just talking to Charlie about the three of you. How happy she will be here. Told her about Rose and Emmett."

"What about me?"

"I told her a little about you. How attentive you've been. I really want to thank you, Jasper. You have been wonderful to me." Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek. She leaned back and gave him a questioning look. "Did you just come inside? Your face is cold."

"Yeah. I went out to check the road for Rose to make sure her car could get out of all the snow.'

Bella just nodded.

"I have an idea. Something to take your mind off of the upcoming court date. How about this evening, I take you to a little cabin I found and we have dinner. It's beautiful there. It will help you relax."

"That sounds wonderful. I could really use it."

"Good. Now, go get ready. I'll fix a small early lunch before we go check on Charlie." Jasper kissed Bella's forehead and walked out.

Bella smiled as she stood up and headed to her room. She took a shower to freshen up. She dressed in her favorite pair of maternity jeans, purple fleece sweater and her comfortable slip on boots. She dried her hair and let it hang down. For some reason, she felt the need to want to dress nice and look nice since she would be with Jasper all day. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she walked downstairs to meet Jasper.

"Wow. You look beautiful today." Jasper said, setting a plate on the counter for her.

Bella smiled. "Thanks." She noticed the one plate sitting there. "Are you not eating?"

"I eat earlier."

Bella gave him a questioning look as she sat. She ate her lunch and when she was done, the two of them left to go to her appointment with Rosalie.

All went smoothly for her. Charlie was growing on schedule. She got another appointment from the front desk on her way out. She and Jasper headed out to the cabin for awhile. She awed at the beauty of the countryside in winter.

"Here we are." Jasper said as he turned onto a grace drive.

"It's beautiful. Good thing I wore my thick coat. It's colder up here." Bella wrapped her coat tighter around her as she got out of the car.

Jasper walked around to her side and took her hand. "Let me help you inside. It's a little slippery."

He led her inside and she was in even more awe at how beautiful inside of the cabin was. It was all log and wood floors. Rustic furniture adorned the inside. Simple chandelier lights hung from the ceiling. As she looked around, Jasper started a fire.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was on leave a few years ago before Rose and Emmett got married. The guy who owned it happened to be here. He told me he was selling it. He couldn't keep the repairs up due to his health. He gave me a pretty good deal on it. I had money saved up so I bought it from him. Emmett and Rose spent part of their honeymoon here. When he had time,Emmett would come and work on it. Now we use it as a getaway."

"It certainly is breathtaking." Bella said.

"Well, how about you relax and I'll go see what is here that I can make for dinner."

Bella nodded. She took off her coat and sat in the oversized armchair in front of the fire. Jasper walked to the kitchen. He stood just out her sight and slowly began to release calm towards her. He could see her starting to relax. He smiled when she started humming a melody.

The evening went by wonderful for the two of them. Bella felt better about the upcoming divorce court date. Jasper enjoyed spending time with her. He hoped their plans for Bella would fall into place the next few days. He had all faith in Jenks to make things right for her.

* * *

"Bella? Are you ready? Jenks is wanting to meet with you before court starts." Rosalie said as she knocked on Bella's door.

"I'm ready. Do I look okay?"

Bella was nervous for today. After her evening with Jasper the day before, she dreaded coming back to reality.

"You look great. Try not to get too worked up. It won't be good for you or Charlie."

"Okay. Well, let's go. Get this over with." Bella grabbed her long coat, gloves, and purse. Jasper and Emmett were waiting downstairs for the girls. Emmett told Bella he wasn't going to leave her alone in this, he wanted to be there for support. Jasper said she couldn't keep him away from her. She was thankful the two of them would be there. Over the last couple of months, the three people standing in front of her had turned onto her biggest support system.

They all got into Rosalie's car and headed for town. Jasper reached over and took Bella's hand. He could tell she was nervous. The drive seemed to take forever for Bella. She was ready to get this over with.

Finally, they arrived at the courthouse. Jenks was waiting for them just inside the doors.

"Mrs. Cullen. How are you?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

She took his hand. "Nervous. Just want to get this over with."

"Don't worry, I have everything in order. Now, Mr. Cullen's attorney is the best, but I have found some things he had hidden away that could get you your share very easily. They may want you to take the stand to talk about what happened during your marriage. Can you do that?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. When do we proceed?"

Just then, a man in a bailiff uniform walked up to them. "Judge Uley is ready."

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They all walked into the courtroom. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper sat a few rows back from the front where Bella and Jenks sat. Edward stood with his attorney across the walkway.

"Hello, Bella. I see you decided to make this difficult."

"It's not me. It's you. I'm not going to just lie down and let you run over me without something I deserve to have from this marriage. I'm not fighting you for everything."

"All rise. The Honorable judge Uley presiding."

"Be seated. We are here for the divorce between Edward Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Any just cause why this marriage is set to terminate?"

"Yes. My client received divorce papers just days after being told that her husband's mistress was with child. Therefore, we wish to move on adultery and ask Mrs. Cullen receive half of the assets obtained within the marriage and for her money to be returned to her from her family's wills." Jenks responded.

"Your honor, my client doesn't have any of his wife's family's money."

"Mr. Jenks, can you provide any proof that Mr. Cullen has such?"

"Yes, your honor." Jenks picked up papers and handed them to the bailiff. "These are the true wills of my client's grandmother and father, leaving her with their property and trust funds. Also included is the sales document between Mr. Cullen and a buyer on Isabella's father's home some years ago. Mr. Cullen sold his home and put the money in a secure account to where his wife could not and would not see or even know about it."

Judge Uley read through the papers. After a few minutes, he put them down and looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, why did you do this? This is legally your wife's."

"She knew about the money. She's the one who told me to sell her dad's house."

"Your honor, if we may, I'd like to ask Isabella Cullen to take the stand."

"Yes. Mrs. Cullen, please."

Bella stood easily and walked to the front. She took her oath and sat in the chair beside the judge. Judge Uley began his questions.

"Mrs. Cullen, how long have you and your husband been married?"

"Going on seven years."

"And in that seven years, did your husband ever give you your money from your family?"

"No, sir. When my grandmother died, she left me a trust fund. I used most of it for college. The rest went into a trust fund made by my father when he died. After that, I never saw it anymore. I was told that it was used to pay off debts of my father's."

"So, Mr. Cullen never told you about any of the money he had put away of yours?"

"No, sir."

"Did you tell him to sell your father's house?"

"No, sir. He told me that we wouldn't need it. I told him I wanted to keep my father's house to use to vacation at or to let some family friends use when they needed somewhere. He went behind my back and sold it."

"Are you currently pregnant with his child?"

"Yes, sir. I'm coming into my seventh month."

"What did he tell you when he gave you your divorce papers?"

"That he got his girlfriend, Bree, pregnant and he wanted to take care of her and her child. And that he wanted me out."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. You may step down."

Bella looked at her three friends who all gave her reassuring smiles.

"Mr. Cullen, is all this true?"

"No. She's a lying bitch who wants to take everything I've worked for."

Judge Uley banged his gavel. "I will ask you to hold your tongue or I'll hold you in contempt."

Edward's attorney whispered in his ear. "Yes, sir."

"Now, Mrs. Cullen, I will ask you, what do you want from Mr. Cullen?"

"I want my money and all my belongings. I do not work so I will need what my family left me. And I also want to return to my maiden name."

"Anything else?"

Jenks leaned over and whispered to Bella. "Tell the judge you would like for him to sign over his rights as the father since he threw you out. If he takes the deal, then he can't come back later and say you forced him to."

"I'd also like for Edward to sign over his rights as the father. He kicked me out with our unborn child for his girlfriend and hers. If he wanted to be a father, he would have never done what he did."

Judge Uley sat for a moment. He looked to Edward. "Do you agree to those terms?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then, so be the ruling of this court that Mr. Cullen signs all parental rights over to his wife. Mrs. Cullen will now retain her maiden name of Swan. Also, Mr. Cullen is to give Ms. Swan the amount of $250,000 in her family funds and will give her all possessions in the home of her choosing, and he will give her a sum of $500,000 from his own account for the pain and suffering she has endured." Judge Uley banged his gavel.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? She's not getting a dime of my money that I worked for!" Edward yelled as he jumped from his seat.

"Mr. Cullen, I hold you in contempt of court. You will pay Ms. Swan what I have ordered by the week's end or I will have you arrested for theft and unpaid wages. I do believe your now ex-wife is entitled to that much due to what you put her through. Your bail is set at $1,000. Bailiff, take him away."

Bella gave a smile that looked so evil it made Edwards skin go cold. "Justice is served."

* * *

A/N: here it is! The beginning was just a filler. To kind of help Bella calm her nerves. Hope you like how Bella was done in court! :) I think it's pretty good. So, any ideas as of what might happen next? Chapter is in progress now. Trying to work on how I want it to go. Until then, toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for editing!*_

* * *

Bella stood in Jenks' office, staring at a very sullen Edward. He was meeting Bella to give her what the judge ordered. Bella could tell Edward had a sense of regret on his face.

"Answer me one thing, Edward." Bella said. "How did you manage to sell my dad's house behind my back? It was left in my name."

"Since all, this is over anyway. I forged your name. I went to my office and made a contract out with your signature. I then went to the bank and opened an account that I made sure would never be seen by you."

"Why? Why do it all? Then when I get pregnant you just throw me to the curb."

"Because I knew you wouldn't try to fight me. You gave in to me so easy. True, I loved you in the beginning, but after we were married, I knew that I wasn't ready to settle down."

"So, you decided that since your girlfriend got pregnant you would settle down with her and raise her kid? Instead of with your wife? Your low, Edward. I should have listened to my dad."

"Since when did you grow a backbone?" Edward asked snarkily.

"When I knew I'd have to protect my daughter from the likes of you and when I realized that I had been laying down for too long and it's time I got what I deserved." Bella said confidently.

Edward scoffed. "Well, I hope you have a good life with your money. Here."

Edward handed over a check made out to Bella for $750,000. When she took it, he walked out of Jenks' office.

"Well, Ms. Swan. Here you go. What the judge ordered. He signed the parental rights papers as well. You can now move on without Mr. Cullen being part of yours or your daughters lives." Jenks said, handing Bella an envelope with the finalized divorce and parental rights papers.

"Thank you. You've helped tremendously."

"My pleasure. If you ever need anything, just give me a call."

Bella left Jenks' office with a smile on her face. She had more than enough money to start a better life for her and Charlie. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew one thing. She wanted Jasper there beside her. She finally came to realize that she had feelings for jasper, and they weren't just from her crazy hormones. He had been beside her from day one of this whole mess. She knew her life wouldn't be the same, but as long as Jasper was with her, she could make it.

Rosalie was sitting outside the office, waiting for her. She spoke as soon as Bella opened the door and got in. "Eddy boy didn't seem so happy when he left."

"No, he wasn't. He wanted to refuse to hand me the cheque but knew he had to. He signed the papers, too."

"Well, thankfully he did. Now you are free of him. How do you want to celebrate?" Rosalie chuckled as she pulled out and headed towards town.

"I need to go set up an account ay the bank. Put most of this in savings. Then I want to do a little shopping."

Rosalie nodded and took Bella to the bank. Bella set up a savings account and checking account. She thanked the manager and the two women headed to the mall. Bella knew what she wanted. She told Rosalie she would meet her in an hour for lunch. She was on a quest to find something special for her three friends. Something to thank them for what they have done for her. She stopped at a new shop called Antique's Boutique. She walked in and found everything from old pictures to jewelry to clothes. As she walked around, she found a beautiful dress she knew would look perfect on Rosalie. It wasn't too frilly, but would fit her form perfectly and was in a rose color. She held it as she walked around some more. What she spotted next made her stop in her tracks. There was no way. She grabbed the item, paid for the both of them and walked to another store. All the while her mind wondering.

She found a sporting goods shop and got Emmett a jersey of his favorite team and player. She left and went to the food court to meet with Rosalie. She went ahead and ordered her food and just sat down when Rosalie came over.

"Find what you wanted?"

"Yeah."

Rosalie gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay?"

Bella looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They ate then decided to head home. The ride home had Bella thinking. Something seemed odd. She had to find out what was going on. When they got home, she went straight to her room. She had to get her head straight before she could go downstairs and face him.

* * *

Jasper could feel Bella before she walked into the house. It was a feeling of curiosity, nervousness, and apprehension. He walked out of his room to see Bella going into her room and shutting the door. He walked downstairs to ask Rosalie how the day went.

"Rose, what's wrong with Bella? Did everything go okay today?"

"It went fine. He signed the papers and gave her the money. We went to the mall after we left the bank and she came out in a different mood. Not sure what's going on."

"Her emotions are running together and all over the place. I can't figure out what it is." Jasper said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, don't worry. She will be okay." Rosalie said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked by him.

Jasper nodded. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch watching Emmett play his newest game. After an hour, Bella finally walked into the living room.

"Bella. Hey, are you okay?" Jasper asked, standing up.

"Yeah." She said. "I need to talk to you. All of you."

Emmett paused his game and Rosalie put down her magazine. The three of them watched her as she paced back and forth. Finally, she spoke.

"While out today shopping, I went into this antique store. I found something that has me questioning a lot of stuff. And it has to do with you guys."

"Like what, Bells?" Emmett asked.

She took a deep breath and held out a small square frame to the three of them. "This."

Jasper's eyes went wide. There, in Bella's hand, was an old photograph of him, the day he became Major Jasper Whitlock. How it got into the antique store, he would never know.

"At first, I didn't believe it. Thought my eyes were deceiving me. But when I looked closer, I could see all the resemblances. I will ask this only once, and please, don't lie to me. I've been lied to enough. What are you? All of you? because unless you had an uncle or something that was your look alike then you are way older than you look."

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look then they looked to Jasper. He let out an exasperated breath and nodded. The three of them knew it would have come out eventually.

"Vampires."

A/N: here ya go! Internet was down on my phone for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have 2 more waiting to be looked at & edited. Hopefully I'll have them up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for editing!*_

* * *

Vampires? No. There was no such thing..was there? Bella had to sit down from the thought of what Jasper just said making her head spin.

"Bella?" Jasper said quietly.

"How? When?"

"It's a long story. In short, I was turned during the civil war, Rosalie turned during the turn of the century and Emmett was turned by Rosalie not long after. We've just been moving from place to place making a life for ourselves."

"That must explain why I never see you all eat. Your skin is cold." Bella looked up at them. "When were you going to tell me?"

Rosalie stood and moved closer. "We've been wanting to tell you, but didn't want to scare you and make you have the baby early. Believe me, from the first moment we've wanted to tell you." Rosalie took Bella's hand.

Bella quickly moved her hand away. "What do y'all eat?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Animals. We've survived years on it. We've all learned to control our thirst for humans. Rosalie had very good self-control her first experience with humans was helping a woman give birth. Emmett here works in the logging division. He's never had much contact with it. Me, I learned control a long time ago when I decided to keep my career of being a soldier."

Bella just nodded. She stood and began to walk out of the room. "I need some time. Please, let me be for awhile."

She walked upstairs and locked the nursery door behind her. She sat on the window seat and went through her head what she was just told. How could they keep something like this from her? It scared her, only a little, that they were vampires. What she knew of them from old stories, was that they drank blood from a human. If that was so, why didn't they drain her? Maybe they weren't the vicious kind.

"After all, they have taken care of us, Charlie. And you seem to like them just fine. It just hurts knowing I was being lied to for this long. Goodness knows I've been lied to enough. Charlie, we've got to get used to this new family."

* * *

Jasper slumped on the couch. He was afraid of this. Just as quick as he could blink, he was running out of the house and into the woods. His body was being taken over and he being pushed to the back.

A loud growl rang out. Major had made his way to the surface.

"I knew it! I knew she'd run! Why did you have to go an tell her?"

 _Wasn't my fault. She found that damned picture._

"Where did the picture come from? How the hell she find it?"

 _She said she found it in an antique shop. Don't know how it got there._

"You better fix this dammit. She's the only one."

 _Only one?_

"You know what I mean, Jasper. She's broken and so are we. We have to help that girl. If we don't, she will be lost to us, forever."

"Since when did the Major get so deep?" Rosalie asked, stepping through the trees.

"What do you want?"

"Just coming to tell you, Major, that Bella is fine. The initial shock of what we told her is wearing off. She's in the nursery right now talking to Charlie about it. She's not scared or afraid. Just upset that we hid it from her. All she wants is a family who doesn't lie."

"Is this true?" Major asked, straightening up.

"It is. Don't believe me, go listen for yourself." Rosalie stepped aside and let him go first.

 _Don't go talk to her. You will scare her_.

Major ignored the voice and walked into the house. He went upstairs and walked into Charlie's nursery.

Bella looked up in surprise. She couldn't help but notice that Jasper wasn't Jasper anymore. She stared into the eyes of another being. Someone primitive, someone domineering. Someone she should fear but didn't.

"Hello, darlin. It's nice to finally meet you. Jasper has kept me away from you for too long."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Major. I'm the one Jasper became after he was turned. I'm the one who controlled what he done."

Bella stood up, still amazed by the one who called himself Major. "You won't hurt me."

Major walked over and circled her, his hand grazing her body. "How do you know?" He whispered in her ear.

"I just do. Something just tells me."

Major smirked at her. "We'll see, darlin. We'll see." He walked out of the room.

Bella sat back down. Something about Major made her knees weaken.

"Oh, Charlie. Mommy doesn't know what to do now. Things have changed. I mean, I'm not scared of them. They haven't done any harm to us. But, mommy can never be anything but friends with Jasper." Bella sighed.

Bella smiled when Charlie kicked inside. She sat there, humming, thoughts running through her head. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in the rocker.

* * *

Jasper sat outside the nursery, listening to Bella talk to Charlie. A glimmer of hope hit him when he heard her talking about being nothing but friends with him. Did that mean she wanted to be more? Jasper stood and watched her through the crack in the door. He watched her fall asleep then went in to take her to her bed. He easily lifted her and walked gently to her room.

As he laid her down, she grabbed his arm and pulled on it. He climbed into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms gently around her and she snuggled into him. He buried his face in her hair, reveling in the softness and the sweet smell of it. He smiled when he felt Charlie kick his arm. He placed his hand on top of Bella's pretending belly. He felt her push into his hand.

He moved down a little and placed his cheek on Bella's belly. "Hey, little one. Don't you worry. I'll always be here for you. And your mom. Don't tell her, but I think I'm falling for her."

Charlie kicked his cheek and he smiled. Jasper snuggled closer to Bella, kissing her cheek gently. "Don't worry, darlin. I'll be here, always."

* * *

Bella was reading in the sitting room with Jasper a few days after she found out what they truly were. She was closer to Jasper than before. He told her what he could do, she thanking him. She was currently reading the book she had gotten for jasper for Christmas when Rosalie came in.

"Bella, Jenks is here. He'd like to speak to you."

Bella nodded and told, with Jasper's help. She found Jenks standing in the kitchen, talking with Emmett.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" Jenks asked, holding out his hand for her.

"I'm just fine. Thanks." She took his hand.

"Well, I come bearing some news. It's about Edward."

"What about him?" Bella asked curious as to why Jenks would come tell her about her ex-husband.

"Well, as you know, I keep a recorder on in my office every time I have business taking place there. My recorder caught Edward's confession of how he managed to sell you fathers home without your consent. I went to his boss with the information. It turns out, Edward and his partner, James, has been accused of fraud. They have been making false documents to acquire a significant amount of money from unsuspecting clients. He has been placed in custody and is waiting to see a judge for sentencing. Everything has been investigated and it looks like he will serve jail time."

Bella had to sit down. What Jenks told her sent her head spinning. "What is it that concerns me?"

"Well, seeing as how he has no next of kin he claimed, you being his ex-wife, would inherit most of what the IRS doesn't take."

"I don't want it. Any of it."

"Bella, I'd consider it. Some of the money from his personal account he gave you will be taken. If they find the house was bought with no stolen money, you will get that. You can do with it what you want." Jenks explained.

Bella sat and thought. "Okay, I'll see what they say. If they have to take what he gave me, I'll take the house and sell it."

Jenks nodded. "You will need to be at the hearing. It will be in two days."

Bella just nodded. She had to deal with Edward again. Something she thought she was done with.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for being beta! :)*_

Edward sat in his jail cell, sulking. All he could think about was how stupid James was. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Cullen!"

"What?"

"You got a visitor." The officer opened his door and shackled Edward before he left the cell.

Edward walked down the hall and into the visitation room. Sitting there was Bree, her belly to big to sit near the table. Edward smiled.

"Hey you."

Bree smiled. "Hey. How are you doing?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Miserable. I can't wait to get out of here. Be with you and my son." He took her hands and held them in his.

"Edward, what if you don't get out of here. What are we supposed to do? We won't be taken care of."

"Hey, don't you worry about that. We married before all this happened. What's left of my money goes to you now. The two of you will be just fine."

Bree nodded. "Okay. I cant stay long. I've got to go to the doctor, to check on him." She said, rubbing her belly.

"Okay. Take care of yourself. We will be together soon, as a family."

"Times up. Let's go."

Edward blew Bree a kiss and walked back down the hall to his cell. The officer unshackled him and he sat in his bunk. He stayed there, just thinking. The day after his divorce from Bella, him and Bree went out of town to a justice of the peace and married. He didn't want his son to become a bastard child. He sat and thought of how he wanted to be there with Bree when she had him.

He spent the rest of his day doing what he had been doing the last few days. Eat, bed count, rec time, bed count, sleep. He fell asleep that night, confident that he would be getting off Scott free come the next day.

* * *

Edward sat beside his attorney, awaiting the judge. He was turned talking to Bree when he saw her walk in. Bella. He stopped and stared. She was glowing in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was dressed to impress, something he loved about her in their early stage of marriage. What upset him the most, was she was on the arm of another man. They just divorced and here she was, hanging over someone else. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when the bailiff spoke.

"All rise. The Honorable judge Uley proceeding."

"Thank you, bailiff. Well, Mr. Cullen. Didn't expect to see you back in my courtroom. What seems to be the reasoning?"

"My client has been accused of fraud and theft of funds set forth through his company."

"Is there any argument as to why these accusations have come forth?" Judge Uley asked the opposing counsel, who included Jenks.

"Yes, your honor. I have here the forged paperwork that Mr. Cullen had drawn up when it came to his ex-wife's father's estate, along with other forged documents from unsuspecting elderly clients. Most of the clients who he stole funds from were retirees and elderly. I have in my possession a tape from my office when Mr. Cullen signed the papers set forth by you to his ex-wife, where he admitted to how he sold her father's home without her being present or having any knowledge of it." Jenks spoke, handing papers and the tape over to the bailiff.

"Objection. We were not informed of any tape or any paperwork." Edward's attorney stood up.

"I have here a documented page that was sent to Mr. Laurent's office a week ago, your honor." Jenks handed over the paper.

Judge Uley looked over the documents before speaking. "Mr. Laurent, this here says otherwise. It was signed by your secretary that she received it and that it went into your files. I will allow the tape to be played." He handed the tape to the bailiff, who placed it into the tape player.

He listened as Edward spoke to Bella about her father's home while in Jenks' office. He turned off the tape and turned to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen. I must say, you gave yourself away in the stupidest way possible. You must have known he had a recorder on."

"No, your honor. I was not told of this."

"Your honor, if you back the tape up to the beginning when the two came into my office, I clearly state I record everything that goes on in my office."

The tape was played back. Judge Uley gave Edward a look that had him not being able to make eye contact.

"Mr. Cullen, I've heard enough. It is my judgment that you serve ten to fifteen years for theft and fraud. You will consent to your estate be given back to those you took from." Judge Uley looked into the crowd to see Bella.

"Ms. Swan, would you stand please?"

Bella stood, still holding Jasper's hand. "Yes, your honor?"

"If it is found that the money he had given you from the divorce decree, was part of the funds to be given back to those he wronged, you will inherit his home to do with as you wish to compensate the wages you possibly lose. Do you consent to the investigation of your money and agree to take the home as compensation?"

Bella gave Edward a side glance and a smirk. "Yes, your honor. I do. I will give my full cooperation."

"Very well "

"Wait! You can't do that! My wife and unborn son will need a place to stay! She cannot have my house!" Edward yelled out, then pointed to Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, you should have thought of such things before you did what you did. It is my judgment. What is left from the investigation will go to your ex-wife as compensation and what she doesn't want can go to your wife." Judge Uley banged his gavel.

Edward stood and let the bailiff shackle him. All the while staring at Bella. Bella kept eye contact with him. He made sure to walk by her.

"You best leave them something. You can't just leave a woman with a child out on the street."

"Oh really? Then what do you call what you did to me and my daughter? You should have thought about that before you decided to screw me over." Bella said, confidently and showing no mercy in her words.

"Oh, and rumor had it, he's not even yours. I heard stories that Bree was the office whore. Could be anyone's child. But don't worry, I'll leave you something." She whispered the last part to him.

Edward glared at her. "Bella, what made you this way? You never were this vindictive. You were always one to let it be."

"You did this to me, Edward Cullen. I hope you lose everything, and what I don't get, Bree takes and blows it away. You don't deserve to be happy, you deserve to be miserable and know how it feels to have everything ripped from you."

With her last words, Bella took Jasper's hand again and walked away from Edward. A smile graced her face as she walked away. She happened upon Bree, sitting on the bench outside.

"Hello, Bree. Why didn't I see you in there? After all, you are his wife now."

Bree stood and faced Bella. "I was told to not go in. By his lawyer."

"Well, to let you know, they will be doing an investigation. If it shows the money he had given me in our divorce was some of what he stole in the fraud, I will get the house to compensate."

Bree's eyes went wide. "You can't take the house. That's where we will be living! Edward, his child and I."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Eddy boy won't be home for the next ten to fifteen years."

Bree collapsed onto the bench. "You bitch. You will leave us with nothing."

"No, I'll be leaving you something. I made that home what it is. Edward threw me to the street when he found out you were pregnant. Tell me, how far along are you?"

"Nine months."

"I'm only seven. How is it you happen to be two months ahead of me, when Edward told me you were pregnant, you had just found out? Are we sure it's his?"

Bree stood again and got in Bella's face. "Listen here, bitch. This is Edwards son. And you will leave me Edward's home and belongings. So help me if you don't, you will regret it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I have to go by judges orders. You will be notified of the outcome and if you should vacate the house." Bella walked away with Bree yelling at her.

When she and Jasper made it to the car, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what. Giving me that boost of confidence to get through that."

Jasper took her hand and kissed the top of it. "You're very welcome, darlin."

Bella shivered at his touch and the way he said 'darlin'. Things had begun to stir in her the more she was around him. Ever since he told her what he was, she had surprisingly become more comfortable with him. She kept ahold of his hand on the way home.

Bella stared out the window as they drove home. She looked over to see Jasper watching her. She gave him a smile.

Suddenly, Bella felt herself being thrown around and the seatbelt become tight around her. She had muffled screams, then everything went black.

A/N: Okay, so I had the last 2 chapters ready to post. I have had alot of family things going on. And, before anyone says once again that I shouldn't wait so long to update, you can remove yourself from my forum. Im sorry. I do have a 6 yr old and a 1 yr old and a husband. Along with that comes homework, housework, cooking, school functions, ext. Im sorry, this isn't a rant. Im doing my best at keeping this story up and going. I've hit writers block as well so I'm trying to figure out my next step for this story. Sorry for the cliffy btw :) but I do hope I can update soon. Once I get the chapter written and sent to my beta, she will get it back and I'll post! Until then, thank you for the support on this story!


	15. Chapter 15

_*thanks to juliet709 for beta'ing*_

 **Chapter 15**

Before Jasper could blink, the car was spinning around, struck the curb and flipped. He opened his eyes, looked out the window to see a truck speeding away. He quickly memorized the plate number.

"Bella?" He looked over to see Bella unconscious. Blood had begun to drip from her head. In that instant, Jasper was thrown into the back of his own mind.

"No!" A loud deep growl immersed from his throat.

Jasper watched from inside his head while Major thrashed around, trying to get out of the seatbelt and to Bella.

 _Call Rosalie. Just hit the number two button and the green button. Now!_

"Bella! First our Bella!"

Major ripped the seatbelt off of him and clawed his way out of the car. He quickly sped to the other side, ripping the smashed in door off the hinges, or what there was left. Surprisingly, Major gently got the belt off and pulled Bella out.

He laid her head in his lap. He put his ear to her stomach. A heartbeat. Finally, he did as Jasper told him. Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, you best be getting here. Jefferson. Some fucker rammed us, flipped the car and sped off. You need to get here. Bella is knocked out. I can still hear little one's heartbeat."

"I'm on my way! Don't move her!"

Major threw the phone aside. He cradled the fragile woman in his arms. He rocked back and forth with her, stroking her hair.

He was so wrapped up in keeping Bella safe that he never heard someone approach. He let out a menacing growl as he looked up.

Rosalie bowed and put her hands up. "Major, it's me. I'm here to help her and the baby."

Major nodded. He wouldn't let Bella go. Rosalie began assessing Bella's injuries. She sighed as she looked into the Major's eyes.

"She needs to go to the hospital. We have to monitor Charlie and run tests. She could be in a coma." She put her hand on his arm. "Please, I promise you, I will take care of her, Major."

"Fine. I trust you. Just keep her safe. Jasper and I have work to do." Major stood with Bella in his arms and placed her in Rosalie's car.

He watched as Rosalie sped off towards the hospital. Major reluctantly let Jasper back out.

Jasper tracked down his phone and called Jenks.

"Jasper. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to track down this plate number. Alpha Tango Charlie 8645."

"Give me five."

Jasper hung up. His head was spinning. He had to find out who done this. He had his suspicion, but he wanted to know for sure. As he stood there, no sure of what to do, he heard sirens going off. He looked around to see an ambulance and police cruisers pull up.

Jasper told his story of what happened. He fabricated a good bit, seeing as how he should have injuries caused by the crash. He let the officer know Bella had been taken to the hospital for monitoring. Gave the description of the vehicle and plate number. When the officer was sure Jasper would be okay, everyone left. A tow truck pulled away with the crumpled car in tow.

Jasper's phone rang. "What do you got Jenks?"

"No surprise here. That vehicle is registered to Edward Cullen. He put the vehicle in his name, with Bree as the primary driver. So, whoever did this, had to have done it for either of the two."

"Thanks, Jenks." Jasper hung up. He made his way to the hospital. Before he could get too far, a vehicle honked at him. He turned to see Emmet pulling up.

"Need a lift?"

"Yeah, thanks, man. Headed to the hospital."

"Same. Rose called and told me what happened and to pick you up. Who did this?"

"Jenks said the vehicle was registered to Edward. He had Bree as primary driver. We don't know who did it. Seeing as how Edward is in jail and Bree is pregnant." Jasper said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I bet we can find out. Isn't Bree still living in the house?"

"Until she is made to leave."

"Let's go check on Bella. Then, we find the fucker who did this." Emmett sped towards the hospital. Only one thing was on his mind. Find and kill whoever tried to kill his girls.

* * *

Bree walked out of the courthouse, angry tears falling down her cheeks. She got into the waiting vehicle and slammed the door.

"What happened?"

"That bitch is getting the house. Because of Edwards stupid actions, the IRS is investigating. If any of the money he gave her in the divorce settlement turns out to be some of what was stolen, she gets the house. Which means we lose our place to live."

"What about Edward? How long did he get?"

"Ten to fifteen. By then we will have moved on and he won't be none the wiser."

"Well, looks like we will have to eliminate our only problem then." James smiled evilly as he put the car in drive.

Let's backtrack a little here. Yes, James. The one who put Edward for the fall. He and Bree had been having an affair for a year or so. He was always jealous of Edward. Edward had everything. James worked hard, but Edward always took the glory. He devised a plan with Bree, knowing Edward wanted her. They devised a plan that she would become pregnant, but it with Edward's child. She would get him to marry her and leave everything to her and the child. So far, the plan worked.

Until his ex-wife stepped in and grew a backbone. Now he had to eliminate her. He dropped Bree off at Edward's house and went in search of the vehicle he saw Bella get into. He found her. A second thought never passed through his mind when he stomped on the gas and rammed into the car. He sat for a moment and watch the car flip. He drives off smiling. He knew that would injure her enough.

* * *

A/N: Sorry once again for a long update. Hope this chapter suits you! I've hit writers block once again. So it may take awhile til I can get the next chapter up. Hang with me guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _*thanks to juliet706 for beta'in*_

* * *

"We now bring you a developing story. Earlier today we were told of a one vehicle accident involving a pregnant woman. We have news that the womans name is Isabella Swan. From what police have told us, Isabella and a unknown driver were leaving the courthouse when a black SUV hit them from the side. The car spun, hit the curb and flipped. Isabella was rushed to the hospital with critical injuries. It is still unknown whether her unborn child is okay or not at this point. If anyone knows anything about this accident, or recognizes the license plate number we have below, please call the sheriff's office with any details."

Edward walked away from the tv. He knew that plate number. That was the one he had for Bree. He went to the phones and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Bree. What the hell is going on? I just seen the news report about Bella and they posted the vehicles plate number. What have you done?"

Quiet. Bree sighed. "It wasn't me, Edward. It was James."

"James? What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh Edward. You really are blind. James and I have played you for a fool. James set you up, I had you marry me and put me as owner of everything, and you fell into it. This baby, isn't even yours. He's James'. And Bella was standing in the way of us having our ever after. With her out of the way, she can't take my house. James made sure of that."

Edward stood dumbfounded. "Why? Why do all of this?"

"Because, you were too easy to manipulate. You jumped my bones at the first chance I let you. You took credit for all of James' work. Now you have to sit in your little jail cell and suffer what we had you do. Goodbye Edward."

Edward hung up the phone. He walked back to his cell and sat on his bunk. His head dropped into his hands. They played him for a fool. He threw away his wife for his mistress all because he was set up to. Now Bella and his child may not make it. For the first time since he was an adult, Edward cried.

* * *

Jasper and Emmett arrived at the hospital to check on Bella and Charlie. Rosalie walked out and waved them back.

"How are they?" Jasper was the first to speak.

"Bella is in a coma. Charlie is hanging in there, but just barely. If Bella can't wake up soon, Charlie may not make it." Rosalie said, venom pulling in her eyes.

"What are they doing for her?"

"She's on the ventelator and IV. They have a tube in to give Charlie the nutrients she needs. It's not looking good."

Suddenly the monitors went off signaling something was wrong. The three ran into Bella's room to see her having convulsions. Rosalie quickly shut the door and ran to the bedside.

"She's having a seizure and it's not stopping. Charlie's heart rate is dropping. We have to save her!"

Jasper looked down at Bella. Only one thing ran through his mind. "I've got to change her. I can't take these feelings she's throwing off."

"But Charlie." Emmett began to say.

"There's no time! If she has her during this then so be it, but I have to save her. I can't lose her." He looked up at Rosalie who looked down to Bella and back to him and nodded.

"Don't worry, love. It'll all be over soon." He whispered in her ear before he sank his teeth into her neck. He bit her wrists as well to help the venom spread faster.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked as Bella's body stopped jerking violently and she began to make gargling noises from her throat.

"The change. It's happening. I need to monitor Charlie." Rosalie said as she pulled the ultrasound machine to the bed and quickly turned it on and placed the wand on Bella's stomach. The machine showed the baby moving around. Then suddenly they seen her jerk around.

"The venom, it's reached her. Oh gods, Charlie hold on!" Rosalie said.

"Look! Listen!" Emmett yelled.

They all quieted down. Charlie's heartbeat began to flutter normally and she sucked her thumb. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper?" Rosalie looked up to see Jasper standing by the window, looking out.

"In two days time, she will be one of us. In that time, you have to bring Charlie into the world."

Rosalie knew what he was saying. She ushered them out of the room and went to change. Jasper and Emmett watched as she took one nurse in with her. The two decided then would be a good time to leave and track down the vehicle who put Bella there.

Jasper and Emmett went to the house Bella once lived in. They parked down the street so no one could see them.

"There it is." Emmett pointed out. "What you want to do?"

"We wait." Jasper said quietly.

The two sat and waited about an hour. Jasper was in his own world when Emmett tapped his shoulder and brought him back.

"Look. Somethings up." Emmett said.

Jasper looked at the house to see several police cars pulling in and running to the door. A few minutes later, they came out with a bare chested man and a very pregnant woman in handcuffs.

"That's Bree. I remember her from the courthouse." Jasper said as he watched them being placed in the police cruisers.

"Wonder what they done for cops to pick them up. Guess that solves our problem." Emmett said. "Let's get back to the hospital."

Jasper nodded. He and Emmett went back to the hospital to check on Bella and the baby. When they got there, Rosalie met them outside the doors leading into intensive care.

"So?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie sighed. "I delivered Charlie without complications. She is in the NICU. Everything looks good with her, she just needs a little extra help breathing. Bella is still changing. Thankfully my nurse didn't notice anything different. The change has already begun to heal her scar. In a days time I figure she will be coming around."

Jasper sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you, sis."

"Not a problem. I love that girl like a sister." She smiled. "So, how did it go?"

"When we were waiting, cops came and arrested them. For what, we don't know." Jasper began until Rosalie's phone rang.

"Dr. McCartney." Rosalie's eyes went wide. "Just a minute." She motioned for the boys to follow her into a secluded empty room. Before she spoke again she put her finger to her lips so the boys knew to be quiet. She put her phone on speaker phone and began to talk.

"What can I with, Edward?"

"I seen the news. How is Bella? And the baby?"

"Bella is in a coma. She's stable. We are monitoring the baby to make sure she will be okay. She's pretty banged up. She will be lucky to make it out of this."

"It was Bree. She had James run into her. And it's my fault. My time is almost up. Please, I know she is being taken care of by you. Send a message to me through the wardens how she is doing."

Rosalie's hung up the phone when the line went dead. She looked at Jasper and Emmett. "Looks like a confession. You said police took them away?"

The boys nodded.

"Then she must have been stupid enough to tell Edward over the phone. Those calls are always recorded."

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long! life kinda got on the way! hope everyone is enjoying so far. next chapter is in the works. please, be patient. and no rude comments about how I don't update quickly...not everyone can spend all day on here...I am a mother and wide who works...thanks! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _*thanks to juliet706 for editing!*_

* * *

Bree sat in an interrogation room, wondering why she was there. She picked at her nails until a man in a suit came in.

"Hello, Bree. I'm detective Billy Black."

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You're here because we have you admitting to setting up Edward Cullen for fraud and theft."

Bree scoffed. "I did no such thing."

Detective Black chuckled. "No? Then what's this?" He took out a tape recorder and pressed play.

Bree listened to her conversation with Edward from that morning. She tried to act like nothing was wrong, but she knew she was caught. When Detective Black turned off the recorder she sat forward.

"What does this prove? I haven't committed a crime."

"Oh, but you have. See, framing someone for fraud is a crime, attempted murder and accessory is a crime. And we have it here on tape."

Bree scoffed. "Well, even so, you can't do anything to me. I'm pregnant. And pregnant women don't go to jail."

Detective Black chuckled and shook his head. "They do. In your case, you will be under lock and key at a hospital or infirmary cell at the prison until you have the baby. Once you have it, a family member will take custody. If no family, it goes for adoption. That is if you're convicted and spending a lengthy time in prison."

Bree sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I want a lawyer. I'm not going down for this."

"Very well. Until you have gone before the judge, we are holding you. I'll have the guard escort you to a cell." Detective Black gathered his items and walked out the door.

Bree stood and let the guard cuff her and lead her to her new home for awhile. A silent tear rolled down her face.

Edward watched from behind the two-way mirror as Bree was questioned. He didn't feel sorry for her. He felt sorry for the baby once he was born. Edward knew she didn't have any family around. The detective walked in and looked at Edward.

"Well, she will be sentenced. Don't know for how long. We'll do an investigation into James and see what's going on there. I can't say whether or not you will be free, but you will have a lower sentencing."

Edward nodded. "Thanks. When will all of this take place?"

"Next day or so. Once we get everything sorted out. I'll see you in court."

Edward was taken back to his cell and left to ponder his life.

* * *

Jasper sat at Bella's bedside, holding her hand. He knew that at any moment her heart would completely stop.

"You're almost there darlin. Keep going. Charlie is waiting for you. She looks just like you."

Rosalie knocked as she walked in the room. "How is she?"

"It'll be any moment now. I can feel her emotions. I've been telling her about Charlie."

"When she wakes, we will have to get her out of here. Newborns don't do well with people."

Jasper nodded. "I know. What if when her heart stops, we take her. And Charlie. Make it where they didn't survive. That's the only way."

Rosalie thought for a minute. "I think I can set it up for Charlie. Tonight. Charlie has venom in her. She has shallow breathing. I can set it up that she stopped breathing. It sounds bad, but we have to do this." Rosalie said, brushing Bella's hair out of her face.

Jasper nodded. He and Rosalie continued discussing their plans for that night. Once the hospital quieted down for the day and shift change come and gone, Rosalie walked into Charlie's little room.

"Hey, there little one. Don't be afraid. Aunt Rose is going to get you and mommy out of here."

Charlie looked at Rosalie and gave a small smile. Rosalie smiled back. Over the last couple of days, Rosalie has been in awe of how Charlie had developed. The venom has made her grow smarter than the average newborn baby.

"I need you to be very still and quiet. Okay?"

Charlie just stared and then closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, almost to a stop. Rosalie put her plan into action. She had the machines beep signaling a flatline. Rosalie went to the door and yelled.

"We have a flatline! Room 108." Rosalie began doing her routine she planned out. Another nurse ran in, trying to help. After a few minutes, Rosalie called time of death. She unhooked Charlie from the machines and wrapped her in a blanket and began taking her out.

"What do you think you are doing?" The nurse asked.

"I'm taking her to be with her mother. Her mother just flatlined as well. I think they deserve to lay next to each other."

"The child's doctor won't like this." The nurse huffed, walking off.

Rosalie stopped her. "I am her doctor. Don't ever cock an attitude like that with me again or I will have you fired. That's no way to act when a child and its mother have both died. Now, if you will excuse me." Rosalie walked out of the nursery and to Bella's room.

Jasper was there, waiting for Rosalie. She had already called Bella to be deceased before she went to get Charlie. The aides had unhooked Bella and had her cleaned up and waiting.

"Successful I see." Jasper said, nodding at the bundle in his sister's arms.

Rosalie unwrapped the baby. "Okay, little one. You can wake up now." She ran her finger down the infant's cheek.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Jasper, she reached her little hand out. Jasper smiled and took her. Just then, Emmett came in.

"Okay. It's ready."

"Good. I'll push her down on the bed in the elevator used when someone passes. Follow me."

Jasper placed Charlie snuggly beside Bella as planned. The boys followed Rosalie to the elevator. It wasn't much longer and they were at the back exit where Emmett had the Jeep parked. They gently lifted Bella into the back where a blanket and pillow were placed.

"Okay, take her to the cottage. I'll meet you there when my shift is over."

They nodded and took off. Jasper prayed to whoever was out there that Bella would come through this easily.

"Hold on, darlin. We're almost there." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back finally. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've got the next 2 chapters waiting to be edited. So hopefully I'll have those up soon :) thank you all for being patient with me! Much love!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bella tried to wake up. Her body burned at ached all over. She could hear Jasper's voice whispering to her. All her mind went to was her daughter. She wanted to see and hold Charlie. She prayed to whoever was up there she survived.

She could feel herself being carried away somewhere and placed on something soft. Someone holding her hand and stroking her hair. Then just like that, it was over. Her body no longer felt like it was on fire and it relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see every little detail of everything around her.

She sat up, gasping at how fast the movement was. She looked around to see three smiling faces at her.

"Where's Charlie? Did she make it?"

Rosalie walked forward. "She's perfectly fine. She made it. There is one little thing. When Jasper spread his venom, Charlie was effected by it. She now had the venom somewhat in her veins from the amniotic fluid around her."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to see her."

"Darlin, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Bella looked at Jasper with a look that could kill. "Why not?" She growled.

"With you being a newborn and human blood still running through her veins, you could lose control." Jasper said.

"She's my daughter. I wouldn't hurt her. Now I want to see her."

Jasper sighed. He nodded to Rosalie. Rosalie disappeared and came back a few moments later with a bundle in her arms. Bella reached out for Charlie. When Rosalie placed her in Bella's arms, Charlie opened her eyes.

Bella would cry if she could. Charlie looked just like her namesake. Bella gently kissed her daughter's head and breathed her scent in. Her scent was like heaven to Bella. She knew there was no way she could ever harm her human child.

The other three in the room stood quietly aside, looks of shock and awe on their faces. Jasper had never seen that much control in a newborn since his turn centuries ago. He gently walked up to the bedside.

"Darlin, I hate to break you away, but you need to feed. There's a burning itch in the back of your throat that says you do. Rosalie will take care of Charlie while I take you hunting."

Bella looked at Jasper for a moment then to Rosalie. She nodded and handed Charlie off. She got up from her spot, still getting used to her newfound speed, and faced Jasper.

"What are we hunting?"

"Whatever animal is out there and appeals to your senses." Jasper smiled.

Bella smiled and took off out the door. Jasper smiled and was soon behind her. He caught up with her easily. He watched as she sniffed the air and moved with ease. Just as suddenly as they took off, they stopped. Jasper sniffed. Mountain lion.

"Okay, Bella. The rest is instinct. Scout your area for your prey. When you find it, quietly sneak up on it and wait for your move."

Bella done as she was told. She watched as the mountain lion moved in and looked around. She waited for her move. Finally when the mountain lion was turned, she pounced. She wrestled with it for a minute or two before sinking her teeth in its neck. When the blood ran down her throat, she let out a satisfied growl.

Jasper was intrigued by the woman in front of him. She had so much dominance when she hunted. She was the first newborn to have so much control. He quietly circled around her, never taking his eyes off of her. The longer he watched, the more his inner demon wanted to come out to play. Something about her brought pleasure to his being, and it confused the hell out of him.

When she was done, she stood and looked Jasper in the eyes, and just that quick, Jasper wasn't himself anymore.

"Well, well. Looks like we've found ourself a dominate female hunter. Mighty fine huntin you did there."

Bella smirked. "Hello, Major. I was wondering if you would show yourself to me now that I'm like you."

"Oh, darlin, you're nothin like me." He walked closer to Bella, never looking away from her eyes.

Bella kept her eyes on Major. She knew it was him by the way he walked, talked and his eyes changed from golden red to complete black. She took a few steps towards him.

"Oh, I beg to differ my dear Major. You see, I have been wronged, my daughter as well. The bastard who done it, will pay. I may not have seen as much as you, but I am like you." She whispered the last part and placed her hand on his cheek.

Major went still. At that moment, looking into her eyes, he could see her inner demon as well. "Damn you, woman. You've tamed the beast." And with that, Jasper was back.

"What the hell just happened? Did you? Why? Ah, hell. Looks like you're the only person on the face of this earth in centuries who could ever put Major back in his cage with just a look and a touch." Jasper said, wiping the little dribble of blood from Bella's mouth.

Bella smiled. "Guess it took me becoming like you to get ballsy enough to set him straight." She ruffled Jasper's hair. "Now that I feel better, I want to go get my little girl."

"You got it darlin. Race you back." Jasper took off, Bella laughing and catching up with him.

The two raced each other all the way back to the little cabin. Once there, Bella felt the tension in the air coming from Rosalie and Emmett.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked over to take Charlie.

"Edward called." Rosalie said.

"What did he want?"

"To see you and Charlie. He said he's being released from prison due to Bree having a confession about setting him up."

"No. He's not ever going to see us."

"You don't have to worry. We had it set up that both of you died from the car accident. And that your last wishes were to be cremated and placed with your dad."

Bella nodded. "Good. Let him suffer for what he has done."

"Bella's a bad ass now. I like it." Emmett boomed out.

"You bet she is. So much so, she tamed the wild beast." Jasper said, putting his arm around Bella.

"No way! Dude, that's pretty aweosme."

"Well someone had to do it. Major thinks he can scare me. Please, he's nothing."

"Well, Bella, I know you're mother, so I'll show you what I've been putting together for Charlie to eat. So you can tend to her now. She's been waiting for you to." Rosalie smiled and led Bella into the kitchen.

"Dude, did she really put Major in his place?"

"Yep. Shocked me. I think there's something there that gives her dominance while hunting that intrigues us both. She shut him up fast enough."

Emmett smiled. "Looks like you've met your match."

"Yeah it does."

* * *

A/N: Gere ya go! Another on the way now!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Edward hung up the phone after his talk with Rosalie. Bella and their child were dead. All because of him. If he wouldn't have had an affair with Bree, they would still be alive. As much as he tried to put blame on someone else, it all came back to him.

"Cullen!"

"What?"

"You've been released. You're lawyer is waiting for you up front. Gather your things to turn in."

Edward went back to his cell and stripped his bed and gathered what few belongings he had. He followed the warden to the front. He deposited everything into the window and was given his clothes that were brought for him. Once changed, he met his lawyer to be taken home.

"How are you, Edward?"

"My wife and child are dead. The woman I had an affair with set me up, took everything I had and that child isn't mine. How would you be?" A touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'd be on a rough path. Let's get you home. We will discuss everything else later."

Edward sat quietly all the way to his house. He exited the car without a word and walked in. The house was almost bare. Everything was either given to Bella in the divorce or taken from the IRS getting their pay. He dropped his stuff on the floor inside the door and walked upstairs.

In the old bedroom he shared with Bella, he dug through everything and found a lone shirt in the dresser that was left behind. He hugged it to him, laid on the bed, and cried.

He had loved Bella. Then his own insecurities ran wild and he felt the need to have another woman want him other than his wife. That, ultimately, cause his wife and their child their lives. Edward sat on the bed, holding Bella's shirt to him and cried.

* * *

Bella sat by the window in her and Charlie's room in the cabin, staring out at the night sky. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Her thoughts on the blonde man in the next room. He literally saved her life, more than he knew.

She looked over to her baby girl when she heard her stirring. Charlie was laying in her cradle, eyes wide open. When Bella looked in, Charlie smiled.

"Hi little one. Hungry again?" Bella asked as she picked her up. She sat in the rocking chair and gave Charlie a bottle with warm goats milk. Bella hummed a tune as she fed. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. Jasper stuck his head in.

"How are you?"

"Just fine. Humming to little bit as she eats."

"I couldn't help but hear. That tune, where did you hear it?" Jasper asked as he sat on the window sill.

Bella shrugged. "I didn't really hear it anywhere. It may sound crazy, but when I was changing, that tune kept replaying in my head. Like a lullaby helping me stay calm through the pain. It's a beautiful tune."

Jasper gave her a confused look. "Bella, you may think this is crazy, but while in sat beside you through the whole time you were changing, my soul was humming that song. I didn't know why. It's a tune my momma used to hum to me when I was scared. I never hummed it aloud to you."

"Well, that's not crazy at all. If you would have told me a year ago I'd be changed into a vampire and a vampires soul was humming a tune I'd have said you were crazy." She smiled. "But, it's not crazy. I believe our souls have been searching for each other." Bella finished feeding Charlie, burped her and placed her back in her cradle. She went to sit in front of Jasper.

"Jasper, you have literally saved my life. Even before the accident. You brought something back to me I thought I had lost a long time ago."

"What's that, darlin?"

"I dare say this, but love. You barely knew me, yet you showed me you cared and loved to be around me. You brought love back to my heart. The entire time I was changing, images of you stayed in my mind. Your voice kept me calm. I couldn't wait to see your face and to touch you to make sure you were real." Bella placed her hand on his cheek.

Jasper rubbed his face deeper in her palm, then kissed it. "Oh, Bella. I didn't know anyone like you exsisted. You have brought joy to my dead heart. Hell, you even managed to cage the Major when no one else has ever been able to. He is calm when I'm around you. You showed me that a monster like me can be loved and not feared."

Bella smiled. "Jasper, I'd like to get to know you, all of you. Will you let me?"

Jasper kissed her hand. "Of course."

And that night, Bella and Jasper sat up talking until the morning hours. Jasper telling her his entire life, all the good and bad. Bella, in turn, told him hers. After their talk, the two felt as if their souls, or what was left, had entwined themselves together and wouldn't let go.

* * *

Edward sat at the bar, second bottle of whiskey drained. The bartender had long ago cut him off, but he managed to still get drinks. He had started stumbling too much, knocking tables over on his way.

The bartender had the bouncer throw him out after two hours. Edward threw curses as he walked down the street. He wasn't watching where he was going and fell into several trash cans in the alleyway behind the bar. Instead of getting up, he just laid there.

As he was slipping into a drunken sleep, a small figure came from the shadows and stood above him.

"Hello, Edward." The tinkling voice sang out.

"Whosit? Who you?" Edward stumbled out.

"My name is Alice. Alice Brandon. I know your problems. I'd like to help." She smiled a sweetly evil smile.

* * *

A\N: Ah yes, a cliffy. What could this mean? Well, just hang on tight my lovelies! It shall be revealed soon! Thanks for hanging in there with me!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for beta'in!*_

* * *

"Bella?" Rosalie knocked on the door to Bella's room.

"Come in."

Rosalie walked in to see Bella dressing Charlie for the day. She smiled as she walked over to the bed.

"Jenks is here to talk to you." She said as she took Charlie's outstretched hand.

"What about?" Bella asked, picking Charlie up and cradling her.

"Finances. He's waiting in the den."

Bella nodded and followed Rosalie to the den. There sitting on the small couch was Jenks talking with Emmett.

"Ah, Bella. How nice to see you; and little one, as well."

"Hello, Jenks. What brings you by?"

"Well, it's the matter of the money you received in your divorce. When Edward heard you had died, he went looking for it to take it back."

"Where is it? I don't want him having what my daughter and I deserve."

"Don't worry. Rosalie and I set up a will. In it, you left everything to her and Emmett as a way to take care of your daughter. In the event that Charlie is no longer as well, it still went to them, seeing as how you had no family." Jenks opened his briefcase and pulled out a small envelope. "This contains your new banking account, set under a different name of course. Here is a new ID card and social card. You will need these to withdraw any money. Everything had been set up so you and the little one can live a long and happy life."

Bella took the envelope and looked inside. She set it down in front of her and looked at everyone. "Thank you. I was worried I wouldn't have any money. I deserve this money and the likes of that bastard isn't going to take it."

Jenks smiled. "Well, it's all yours. Oh, and to let you know, he was released and taken to the house. As of two nights ago, he hasn't been seen."

Jenks stood to leave, shaking all of their hands. Bella sat back down and began feeding Charlie. A smile began to grace her face.

"What has you smiling?" Emmett asked.

"Because there's a chance that he's gone for good. Charlie and I can live in peace."

Emmett laughed. "Damn girl." Emmett walked to the big screen TV and started flipping through channels. "How about a movie marathon?"

"What you got in mind?" Bella asked.

"There is all the Freddy movies, Jason, Leprechaun, and Saw."

"Let's do Freddy." Bella said without hesitation.

"Yes!" Emmett turned on the channel and piled up on the couch beside Bella and Charlie.

The two of them watched movies well into the night, Rosalie taking Charlie to bed for Bella and Jasper sitting on the other side of Bella. Bella couldn't have been happier than she was right then.

* * *

Edward woke up to find himself in a strange room with a pixie like girl watching him.

"Good morning! Glad you're finally awake." She smiled.

"Where am I?"

"In my hotel room. I found you three days ago in an alley. I have chosen you for a reason. You are going to help me."

"I don't know you. I'm not doing anything for you."

"Oh, but you will. I have a proposition for you. I know about your wife, Isabella. What would you say if she isn't dead?"

Edward's eyes went wide. "How? I'd say you were crazy."

"That's debatable. Anyway, she's alive, well, as alive as in she doesn't have a beating heart, but alive that she's walking around. Your ex-wife and child are alive and well and living with my dear Jasper and his sister."

"What do you mean?" Edward sat up, faster than normal and freaked out.

"Calm down. You're a vampire now. As am I and all the others. Come, let's feed then we will discuss the proposition." Alice held her hand out to him.

Edward hesitated for a few minutes until something inside him craved the taste of blood. He took Alice's hand and followed her outside. She led him to a dark alley and waited. She nudged him when two teenagers walked by.

"Watch."

Edward was in shock as he watched Alice. The longer he watched the more his urge to do the same grew. He ran and attacked the second teen and sank his teeth deep into her neck.

"Very good." Alice said as he finished up. "For a newborn, you catch on quickly."

"That was amazing. Tell me everything."

Alice smiled and led them back to the hotel and began to tell Edward everything.

* * *

Jasper sat in the highest branches of the tree outside the house. It was another one of his places to think. He watched as the sun set over the trees, a certain dark haired beauty on his mind. Bella had become the center of his world quickly. He didn't know why.

He didn't care honestly why. He felt a pull towards her while she was human. Now that she was like him, the pull had become stronger. He didn't want to fight it. He wanted to tell Bella what he thought, but he didn't want to scare her away.

He needed to talk to Rosalie. He jumped down from the tree and went back to the house. He found Rose in the garage, rolled up under her car.

"Rose, you busy?"

Rosalie rolled herself out from under the car and sat up. "Just finished. What's up?" She asked as she stood and wiped her hands off on an old rag.

"Well, when Bella first come around, I felt something towards her. Like I needed to be with her. Now that she has turned, the pull has become stronger. She even calms him down. I've never been like this before." Jasper ran his fingers through his hair.

Rosalie smiled. "Well, dear brother, that means she's your mate. The pull you feel is your 'soul' calling out. I'm sure she feels it too. I see it when she looks at you. She would do anything for you. Go talk to her."

"I'm afraid to. I'm afraid she won't take it well and won't speak to me."

"Jasper, for someone who has the power to control feelings, you really are daft. She won't run away. Just talk to her. You'll see."

Jasper nodded and walked into the house. She found Bella laid on the couch, Charlie curled up beside her asleep. Jasper nudged Bella's foot to get her attention. When Bella looked at him, he nodded his head towards the door. Bella nodded and slowly got up. She put Charlie in the V of the couch and surrounded her by pillows before she walked out.

"Everything okay, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked, perching herself on the rail of the porch.

"Have you noticed anything different between the two of us since your change?"

"A little. I was happy and content as a human. Then I changed I feel like I need to be beside you and around you more. Like something tugging at my heart."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "So it's not just me. Bella, that pull we feel towards each other, it's our souls saying we are meant to be together. Like soul mates."

Bella gave Jasper a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"What it means is we're mates. Basically, we complete each other. There has never been anyone who could challenge my inner demon and make him back away like you do. You set us both at ease."

Bella hopped down from the rail and stood in front of Jasper. "Well, someone had to." She smiled. "If being your mate means I get to spend forever with you, then I'll accept that. You brought me back from somewhere that I didn't think I could come back from. You have shown me that I can be loved and taken care of."

Jasper couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "You mean that?"

Bella nodded. "I do."

"Then you have made me the happiest man alive ma'am." Jasper leaned down and placed a long, slow kiss to her lips.

Bella reciprocated the kiss with all she had. When they finally broke apart, they couldn't help but smile.

Emmett and Rosalie stood upstairs on their balcony, silently watching the scene. "About time." Emmett whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! Hit a roadblock and been busy! Hopefully I can get the next chapter going!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for beta'n!*_

"What's our next move? I want her back. I want my family to be together again." Edward perched high up in a tree watched as his wife kissed another man.

"Patience, Eddie. I want my Jasper back, too. We need to figure out how we will approach." Alice had a touch of malice in her voice as she watched.

She only changed Edward and brought him along so she could get the Bella girl detracted so she could kill her and get Jasper back. Her visions had been going back and forth lately and she couldn't get a good read on them to determine her moves.

She needed to move soon. If she didn't, she would be stuck with the dimwitted man beside her. She sat back and threw one leg over the branch and let it hang.

"Come on, Alice. Think of something. I want her now!" Edward growled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why now? Why not before when you were human? Is it jealousy because someone else is into her? Please."

"Why do you want him back so bad? Could it be the jealousy hitting you too?"

Alice glared. "No. Jasper belongs to me. I saved him from the hell he was in. He is mine forever for that."

Edward rolled his eyes and sat back.

* * *

Bella put Charlie to sleep in her bassinet and turned on the monitor before walking out of the room. She went to go see Rosalie in the garage. As usual, Rosalie was under Emmett's Jeep.

"When will he learn you can't always fix that thing?" Bella asked, jumping up on the counter by the toolbox.

"When I tell him so." Rosalie smiled as she came from under the Jeep.

Bella smiled. "Got time to talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" Rosalie asked as she wiped her hands on an old rag. "Is it about Jasper?"

"Sort of. But there's something else, too."

Rosalie perched herself beside Bella and nodded for her to continue.

"Is it wrong to feel happy with someone you've barely known? I don't know if the connection I feel with Jasper is because it's meant to happen or if it's because he saved my life and his venom runs in my veins."

"If it wasn't meant to be, then it wouldn't have happened. Jasper has felt something towards you since he met you as a human. When he turned you, his venom made the bond stronger. You're his mate in more ways than one. You two belong together. If you didn't then the venom bond wouldn't be strong. It would just mean you're his as far as saving you."

Bella nodded her understanding. "Is that what happened with you and Emmett?"

Rosalie smiled. "I was destined to be with Emmett. I felt a pull towards where he lay dying. When I found him, I knew what to do. When he woke, it was as if he knew immediately who I was. Fate has a funny way of giving you your true love."

Bella smiled. After a few moments, her smile faltered. "Rose, I think something is going to happen. I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched until the moment none of us are on guard."

"What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling that someone is coming and going to cause a hell of a mess. Maybe a few days from now, if not sooner."

Rosalie furrowed her perfectly arched brows. "Let's go talk to Jasper. See if he's felt any other emotions than ours."

Rosalie jumped down and the two walked into the house. They found the boys in the middle of the living room floor, legs crossed, playing a video game, Charlie sitting in Jasper's lap.

"Jas, we need to talk." Rosalie said, bringing them out of their moment.

"What is it?" Jasper said as he stood up, Charlie in his arms.

"I have a feeling that we are being watched and something is going to happen soon. Have you felt any other emotions than ours?"

Jasper thought for a minute. "Unless one of us is feeling anxious, nervous and jealousy, then yes, I've been feeling something."

Bella let out a sigh. "I don't know what it could be. But the feelings I have, aren't good." She plopped herself down on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

Jasper sat down beside her and pulled her face up to his. "It's goin' to be alright darlin'." He gave her a sweet kiss and laid her head on his chest.

Outside, Alice screamed with rage and stood up on her branch. Edward sat up from his position laying down on a wide branch.

"What's got you mad?"

"That bitch you called a wife has figured out we're here. And she's gotten Jasper in on it. We must go."

Edward stood. "Watch yourself."

"Now!" Alice screamed as she jumped from the tree. Edward rolled his eyes and followed her.

His only reason now for staying with her was because she leads him to his Bella. They came to the edge of the woods to face the back of a large house. Inside he could see Bella. In her arms, she held a little girl, who looked to be a toddler now. He knew that wasn't possible. It had been only a month or so since the news of their death.

Alice growled at the sight of her Jasper holding the little brat and the bitch. She couldn't wait any longer. She walked towards the house, stopping half way and yelling out Jasper's name.

Bella jerked her head up. "They're here." Not a second later did everyone hear a high pitched voice yell Jasper's name.

Jasper knew the moment the name left the lips who it was. He turned to see Alice standing outside, a smile playing on her lips. A man standing beside her, eyes searching over Jasper's shoulder.

"No, it couldn't be. No!" Bella screamed as she placed Charlie in the playpen and stormed outside.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's been awhile! Hope you like it! Story is almost finished. Thanks for hanging with me!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for being an awesome beta & who has given ideas to make this at least 3 more chapters!*_

* * *

Bella stormed outside and stood not ten feet from the man. "How dare you show your face to me?"

Edward smiled at her and began to walk towards her. "Bella. You look as beautiful as ever. Is that our daughter?"

"No. That's MY daughter. You lost the right to call her that the day you signed the papers." Bella gave Emmett a look and he gave her a nod. He took Charlie and went to the basement where he made her a playroom.

Jasper walked up beside Bella. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jazzie. You know why I'm here. I'm here for you silly. I've spent years tracking you down."

Jasper growled. "Never call me that again, you insufferable woman. I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Alice scoffed. "Oh please. Just because you went off to fight bad guys and come home doesn't mean you're going to leave me forever." She then gave an evil smile. "Besides, who's the one who saved you from that whore of a vampire who enslaved you to do her bidding and had you kill?"

Jasper felt himself shaking and before he knew it, he was shoved into the cage and left there. Major jumped from the porch and slowly made his way towards the pixie girl. Before he could get close, a figure sprang over him and pinned the small girl down.

"Let me tell you something you little bitch. If you for one minute think you can use Jasper's past to throw us off, you can forget it." Bella had crouched over Alice and growled in her face.

Alice growled back and fought to get up. "Who do you think you are? You may be a newborn, but I can't kill you faster than he can save you." She pointed at Edward.

Bella laughed. "Who am I?" She smirked. "I'm Isabella. Mate to Major. Inner demon to Bella, mate of Jasper."

Isabella turned to face Major. Her eyes matched his, pitch black. Jasper was on the inside in awe. Only someone who has went though a horrible life as a human, who bottles up everything, has an alter ego that's full of hatred and vengeance.

Major smirked. "Now, how did I know this little thing had somethin' like this in 'er?" He walked up beside Isabella. "What say you to do with this one?"

Isabella looked at Alice. Alice stood there, panic in her eyes.

"I say we send her off, with a limb or two missing."

"Bella! This isn't you. Stop this now." Edward said, the sound of authority in his voice.

Isabella turned to him. A growl escaped her lips. "How dare you tell us what to do? For years, Bella sat back, while you went off galavanting with every whore at the office. She kept a house for you. And how did you repay her? By leaving her, pregnant, to your little play thing. Do you know what she was thinking at one point before these three took her in?" Isabella inched closer to him. "Do you?" She yelled.

Edward just shook his head. Fear had done set in.

"Let me tell you how I became. Bella would sit alone, crying, every night. It was the night you never came home that she decided she wouldn't endure the pain anymore. She pushed it back, saying it wasn't her that you were doing it to. So that's when I stepped in. Every thing you ever told her, done to her, and didn't do for her, was put on me. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she'd let me out. Her rage. Then when she was turned, it was all too easy for me. I made an appearance her first time out to feed, but she reeled me back in."

Isabella stood face to face with Edward now. She leaned into his ear and whispered "She can't stop me now. She wants her revenge on you. And I'm going to give it to her."

In a split second, Isabella had Edward by the throat. She squeezed until she seen the cracking upon his skin. She then threw him into a nearby tree. Before he could get up, she had pounced and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh no, Eddy boy, you're not getting off that easy. I'm going to make you suffer. Just like we did." Little by little, Isabella tore each little limb from Edward.

The others looked on as Edward was torn to pieces. Rosalie quickly went and made a fire for Isabella. Major watched with a smile on his face. Alice, however, took it to her advantage.

"Jasper. Look at me."

Major tore his eyes away from his mate. "Jasper isn't here right now."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh come on." She pit on a sweet smile and ran her hand down his arm. "Come away with me. You know you don't belong here. I can make you happy."

Before he could do anything, a growl was heard followed by Alice being thrown into a tree.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. He's mine. Don't think you can waltz in here and try to take him back. He don't want you." Bella had returned after the internal struggle after Edward was torn apart. "You best get out of here."

"Get your hands off of me. He's mine and you can't do anything to stop me from taking him." Alice said as she tried to wiggle free.

Bella smirked. "Oh yeah?" In an instant, she had Alice's head torn away and in her hands. "I told you to leave him alone." She walked over and tossed Alice into the fire with Edward.

Bella turned to face Jasper. He had a proud smile on his face. He took her in his arms and planted a fiery kiss to her lips.

* * *

A/N: okay, so this may not be the best, but it had to happen. Yes I understand if you don't get it, but it's how I envisioned this to go. Hope some of you like it a little. Or alot. Maybe alottle. Haha. Anywho, be on the lookout for a few more chapters. If there is anything you'd like me to clear up or want answered, let me know and I'll try my best to answer it all in the next few chapters. :)


	23. Author's Note

**My dear readers,**

 **I'm thinking of doing a RP forum for Twilight. Before I do,**

 **I'd like to know if anyone would be interested in participating**

 **And joining. I know you are all waiting for another chapter, please,**

 **Be patient. It is coming. This is the easiest way for me to ask**

 **About a forum. :) Hope to hear feedback. Much love!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for being beta!*_

* * *

Bella watched the sun rise over the lake with Charlie in her arms. In just a few short months Charlie has grown into the size of a two-year-old and could already make sentences.

"Momma."

"Yes, my baby?"

"Where dadda?"

"Daddy left us a long time ago. It's just me and you."

Charlie gave her a confused look before she snuggled into her mother's side and drifted off to sleep. Bella placed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

Bella watched the sky and thought about everything that has happened. She couldn't ever repay Rosalie for the kindness she showed her in the beginning. Rosalie took Bella in and gave her everything. Emmett was the same. Took her in with no questions. He was like her big brother.

A thought came to her that made her smile. There was one way she could repay a small bit to the two for what they've done. She picked up her phone and made a call

"Hello, Jenks."

"Bella. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just a few questions."

Bella hung up the phone after a few minutes. She carried Charlie to her room downstairs. She placed Charlie in her bed, shut the door and went to find Jasper. She found him sitting in the library.

"Hey. Is Rose and Em here?" Bella asked, sitting beside him.

"No. They went out hunting an hour ago. Why?" Jasper eyed her curiously.

"I have something I want to do for them. And I'll need your help." Bella smiled as she told Jasper of her plans.

* * *

"Bella, hello. How are you?" Jenks said as she met him on the front steps.

"Fine. And you?"

"Doing well."

Bella smiled. "So, is everything in order?"

Jenks nodded. "It is. All they have to do is sign and it's all set."

"And they won't know what it is they are signing right?"

"No. I'll tell them it is some legal papers from their bank in trust with your accounts."

"Good. How long will it take?"

"Given they sign them today and I get them filed this afternoon, about a week or so."

"Great. Thank you."

Bella led Jenks into the living room where Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV.

"Hello, Jenks. What do we owe the pleasure?" Rosalie said as she stood to greet him.

"Hello, Rosalie. I just have some papers here the bank needs you and Emmett to sign. Nothing to worry about." He said as he sat and pulled the papers from his briefcase.

Rosalie nodded. She and Emmett signed where needed and with Jenks' approval, he put them back in his briefcase. He stood and said farewell to the four.

"Well, I do believe it's time for Emmett and me to pack. Paris, here I come!" Rosalie took Emmett's hand and led him upstairs.

Bella turned to Jasper. "As soon as they leave, we will begin." She smiled.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are? What you are doing, Rose will be in heaven."

"I know." Bella smiled. She kissed Jasper's lips. "And thank you."

Just then, Charlie came waddling into the room. "Momma!"

"Hey, munchkin. What are you doing?" She picked her up and gave her nose kisses.

"I potty momma!" Charlie beamed.

"That's wonderful! I do believe this calls for a chocolate sundae. What do you say?" Jasper said as he ruffled her hair.

Charlie nodded. She wiggled out of her mom's arms and headed for the kitchen. Once her sundae was made, she dug in.

Rosalie and Emmett came out with their bags and said goodbye to the others. Once they were gone, Bella and Jasper got to work.

* * *

The week went by and it was finally the day Rose and Emmett returned home. Bella couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is perfect. They will come home any minute and then we will surprise them." He wrapped his arms around her waist to calm her down.

"I know. I just can't wait to see the look on Rose's face."

Just then, the front door opened. Rosalie and Emmett said their hello's before heading upstairs.

"Bella? Jasper? What is the purpose of our room being redone like a.." Before Rosalie could finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Right on time." Bella smiled as she went to the door.

Rosalie and Emmett stood in the living room, dumbfounded. They heard Bella greet whoever it was and then walk in with Jenks and a brunette woman behind her.

"Rose, Em. I have a surprise for you. It isn't enough to thank you for what you've done for Charlie and me, but I do hope it will bring joy." Bella nodded.

The woman stepped around Bella holding a little bundle in her arms. She removed the blanket to show a tiny baby boy.

"Bella? What?" Rose stammered.

"Bree's baby went up for adoption. I called Jenks to help me. The papers you signed before your trip wasn't from the bank, it was adoption papers. Little Joey here is now Joey Emmett McCartney. And he's all yours."

Rosalie threw her arms around Bella, sobbing into her shoulder. She pulled back and mouthed a thank you and went to retrieve baby Joey. Emmett had venom pooling in his eyes as he watched his wife hold the baby boy.

Bella thanked Jenks and the woman before they left. Once they were gone, Bella went to stand beside Jasper and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Everything is perfect now." She whispered.

"Almost perfect." Jasper said quietly.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short. I wanted to do something for everyone wondering what happened to Bree's baby. I hate to say, but there will be one, maybe 2 more chapters left to go! Hope you enjoy!


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _*thanks to juliet709 for being so awesome with this story!*_

* * *

Jasper finally asked Bella to marry him a few weeks after their meeting with Alice and Edward. To his

relief, she said yes. They were married under the willow tree beside the lake on the property. Rosalie

and Emmett standing beside them and Charlie the flower girl, Emmett carrying Joey as the ring bearer.

Jasper swore he lost his breath when Bella walked down the aisle. She wore a simple ivory silk and lace

dress, Charlie matching her. During their vows, Jasper dropped down to one knee and even said vows to

Charlie. Charlie smiled and hugged Jasper, saying she was happy he was her daddy now.

The new little family was complete. Jenks drew up adoption papers and officially made Charlie a

Whitlock. As she grew, Bella was afraid with her being half human, she would lose her life at a young age.

Until the day they ran into another like Charlie while vacationing.

It also happened to be that Charlie and the young boy, Nathaniel, were each other's mate. Bella and

Jasper knowing how hard it is to be away from their mate, decided to set up residence in Texas, much to

Jasper's relief. He took over his family's ranch and had a small cabin built for Charlie and Nathaniel.

Rosalie, Emmett and little Joey found them a small house outside of Seattle. Rosalie opened her a

boutique while Emmett did construction. As Joey grew up, he began to notice his parents never aging.

When he was 17, he was in a fatal car accident. Rosalie saved her son, making him immortal. That's

when they explained everything to him.

Joey took to his new life with ease. When he was ready, the family of three went to Texas to see the

others. Falling in love with the ranch, much to Emmett and Jasper's surprise, Rosalie wanted to stay. She

forgot her southern roots when she left home and was changed and found them again in just a week.

The Whitlock's and McCartney's lived on the ranch, happy. Charlie and Nathaniel were married and

continued to live at the ranch.

Bella Sat outside in her swing and watched as every busied themselves with work and smiled. Her life

had finally turned around. She was glad that her life had those unexpected twists and turns. It wouldn't

have given her what she always wanted most. Love and happiness.

* * *

A/N: Well my lovelies, this is is the end. I do hope you all have enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing another story, just not sure where to start. Thank you all for being awesome, wonderful & patient with me! Love you all!


End file.
